Regarde-moi
by Aelys Elddir
Summary: Victoire et Aelys sont deux jeunes filles à la vie totalement banal et routinière. Pourtant un nouveau départ en Amérique pourrait tous bouleverser. Je suis nul en résumer mais venez lire, sait-on jamais si cela vous plait :-)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous me voilà de retour avec cette histoire, écrite pour une amie.**

 **Titre: Regarde-moi**

 **Note: Aelys et Victoire m'appartiennent, malheureusement Les Avengers et leur univers appartiennent à Marvel.**

 **Résumer: Victoire et Aelys sont deux jeunes filles à la vie totalement banal et routinière. Pourtant un nouveau départ en Amérique pourrait tous bouleverser.  
**

 **PS: Pour l'instant je ne compte pas le mettre en M mais on ne sait jamais.**

 **PS 2: Voici les nouveaux noms des Avengers, puisque j'ai eu besoin de les changer pour mon histoire.**

 **Natasha Roumanoff = Natalia Roudnik**

 **Clint Barton = Clyde Barney**

 **Steven Rogers = Stephen Rothschild**

 **Anthony Stark = Tony Stevenson**

 **Loki Laufeyson = Lucas Larner**

 **Thor Odinson = Thomas Odington**

 **Bruce Banner = Bastien Banson**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Nous sommes au quartier général des espions employés par le FBI d'Amérique, dirigé par "Odin", L'Espion des espions. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres, certes le soleil brille de mille feux, comme d'habitude en juillet, éclairant ainsi la salle de réunion où des dizaines de personnes s'affairent à nettoyer et mettre sur la tables l'argenterie pour le banquet qui aura lieu après la cérémonie. Même dans la cours, tout le monde s'active et nombres de conseillers se pressent pour arriver jusqu'au bâtiment principal, d'où Odin observe son monde depuis la terrasse.  
Oui, car aujourd'hui est un jour important pour tous les espions, c'est un jour de fête. Thomas Odington, espion émérite, sera récompensé pour ses trente-cinq ans de loyaux services à 13h00 précise de ce jour. Finalement, après de nombreuses années à servir son pays dans l'anonymat le plus total, il est enfin temps pour lui de retourner à la vie normale et de laisser sa place de sous-directeur à son jeune frère, Lucas Larner.  
D'ailleurs, on peut apercevoir, par les immenses fenêtres du bâtiment secondaire, le futur retraité courir d'un bout à l'autre de ses appartements pour se préparer à sa fête. Il a l'air aussi excité qu'un enfant et saute de part et d'autre de la pièce, cherchant et assemblant son costume, sous le regard attendrie d'une femme aux longs cheveux châtains veiné de mèche blanche et aux yeux presque noirs. Elle porte une alliance, semblable à celle que porte Thomas et reste couchée sur le lit conjugal, car il n'est malgré tout que 8h00 du matin.  
Soudain, Thomas entend le rire clair de sa femme résonner dans leur chambre. En se retournant pour l'interroger sur sa soudaine hilarité, il entraperçoit un bout de sa veste, que sa femme aussi fixe avec insistance, et se fige d'un coup. Il devait avoir rêvé, voilà tout… Mais par pur soucis d'honnêteté, il préfère vérifier et se retourne vers sa veste posée sur une chaise pour la ramener vers lui. Il croit s'évanouir tant l'horreur et la colère le submerge. Rose. Sa veste est rose. Mais pas un rose-rouge qui aurait, éventuellement, pu passer, non… Un beau rose bonbon ! Devant sa tête, sa femme ne peut empêcher son rire d'augmenter et un fou-rire monstrueux secoue son corps. Deux prénoms franchissent les lèvres de Thomas dans un grondement inquiétant :  
 _-LUCAS ! AELYS !_  
Mais son hurlement est recouvert par le rire de sa femme et une moue mi- inquiétante, mi- indignée apparaît sur son visage.

* * *

OoO … OoO

* * *

Une respiration haletante ce fait entendre dans les couloirs, de même que des bruits de courses. Une femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts passe en courant dans le couloir, bousculant au passage un homme et, s'excusant rapidement, elle reprend sa course, un franc sourire illuminant son visage. Mais elle heurte une autre personne en changeant brusquement de corridor. Elle pousse un léger cri, pensant tomber, mais l'inconnu l'attrape par la taille, empêchant ainsi qu'elle ne s'étale disgracieusement sur le sol. Elle relève vivement la tête pour s'excuser de son comportement mais c'est toute autre chose qui sort de sa bouche.  
 _-Lucas !? Ce n'est que toi ! Tu m'as fichue une de ses frousses ! Idiot,_ lui dit-elle, une fois qu'elle reconnait le futur sous-directeur et malgré la moue boudeuse de celui-ci, elle continue : _Dis, je reviens des appartements de ton frère, il a eu notre petit cadeau_ , rigole la dénommée Aelys, ne se séparant pas pour autant du prince et posant même ses mains sur son torse.  
Ce dernier ricane doucement, un sourire sadique collé au visage en repensant au sort qui avait malencontreusement touché la veste de son frère. Du moins l'une de ses vestes, les autres ayant bizarrement disparut. Il reconcentre son regard sur la femme qu'il tient dans ses bras. Il ne se lassera jamais de leurs petits tours et en y repensant, s'il l'avait perdu ce jour-là…  
 _-Maman ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les bras d'oncle Lucas ?!_ Demande fortement un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années aux deux personnes déjà présentent dans le couloir.  
Aelys se sépare rapidement des bras de son ami pour se rapprocher de son fils et le serrer contre elle.  
 _-Ethan Bastien Stevenson ! Mon amour, je fais encore ce qu'il me plait, non ?_ Dit-elle tendrement, mais avec une pointe d'ironie, à son fils.  
" _A y regarder de plus près, on ne penserait pas que ce jeune homme puisse être son fils_ ", se dit Lucas. _"Il est physiquement semblable à son père..._ "  
 _-Mais, m'man ! Papa va encore nous faire une scène s'il l'apprend..._  
 _-Alors faisons en sorte qu'il ne l'apprenne pas,_ sourie la jeune femme, un regard pétillant posé sur son fils, elle sait très bien que son mari va être au courant dans la journée de ce qu'il vient de se passer et il va falloir qu'elle lui réexplique que " _non, Lucas est comme son frère"_ et que " _Oui elle l'aime c'est pour cela qu'elle est mariée avec lui et non avec le second fils Larner_ ".  
Certes, Tony a tendance à être un peu trop jaloux, mais il n'a aucun soucis à avoir, son amour lui est totalement dédié.  
 _-Oh fait, maman. Tu ne devais pas rejoindre taty-Vii ?_  
 _-Mince ! Je l'ai totalement oubliée !_ Hurle-t-elle en sursautant fortement. _Va t'occuper de tes frères et sœurs, s'il te plait ! Oh et Marie va avoir besoin d'être changée et..._  
 _-Oui, oui je connais la chanson, j'ai quand même 14 ans, je peux m'occuper d'un enfant !_ Lui répondit-il en la regardant partir en courant vers l'orphelinat.  
Sa mère et sa tante, Victoire, s'occupent toutes deux de l'orphelinat. Il accueille tous les enfants orphelins de père, de mère ou, malheureusement, de deux parent espions et leur offre une éducation pour pouvoir survivre après leur majorité. Elles l'ont créé il y a maintenant 14 ans et s'occupent de ses enfants depuis. Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas toujours facile d'élever pratiquement une quarantaine d'enfants à deux mais elles aiment ces garnements autant que leurs propres enfants et n'échangeront jamais leur vie, pour rien au monde. A bien y penser, l'orphelinat a été créé au même moment qu'Odin leur a attribué le d'espion.  
Aelys arrive enfin devant le bâtiment, à seulement quelques centaines de mètres des bâtiments réservés aux espions. Devant les lourdes portes, l'attend Victoire, sa plus fidèle amie.  
 _-Bah enfin ! Où étais-tu encore passé !? Je te signale qu'on a plusieurs dizaines d'enfants à lever, nourrir, habiller et préparer pour la fête en l'honneur de Thomas, qui aura lieu dans à peine quatre heures et demie !_  
 _-Calme, Vii, calme. Regard moi, Okay ? Non, non, non, arrête de de lever les yeux au ciel et fixe les miens, on va y arriver, Okay ?!_ Dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amie, tentant de lui insuffler son calme, ses mains tenant le visage de son homologue, connectant leur front. _Je suis sûr que les deux grandes ont déjà levé les petits et qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'Évangeline et Freil à lever,_ reprit Aelys, lâchant Victoire et ouvrant les portes, tombant ainsi sur trois magnifiques rangées de petits entre 18 ans et 6 mois.  
Victoire s'approche, bouche-bée, et contemple les enfants qui ont revêtu leurs plus beaux costumes et même les deux nourrissons ont l'air propre et sont en tenus de cérémonie.  
 _-M-mais..._  
 _-On a préparée tout le monde avec Zélonie, on leurs a fait prendre leur petit-déjeuner, on les a lavée hier soir pour être tranquille ce matin, on les a habillée et on a même changée les couches de Freil et Évangeline, il faudra juste leur donner le biberon dans une heure, certes mais sinon tout est fait !_ Déblatère à toute vitesse Arlina devant une Victoire sans voix et une Aelys pouffant de rire pour leurs montrer qu'elles savent tout faire et qu'elles ont appliquées tous ce que leurs deux mentors leurs apprennent depuis le début. _On peut y aller maintenant ?_ Demande-t-elle avec espoir.  
Aelys éclate de rire devant la tête de Victoire et s'approche des enfants.  
 _-Repos soldat,_ leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire mais ses yeux se voilant un peu, sa plus grande peur étant de voir leurs petits monstres partir à la "guerre" comme leurs parents. _La cérémonie n'est que dans 4h30, vous avez encore du temps devant vous. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour jouer un peu ?_  
Les enfants échangèrent des regards complices avant de se jeter sur leurs deux "mamy" préférées -Victoire avait refusé dès le début que les enfants les appelles "Mamans" pour ne pas s'impliquer trop sentimentalement dans leur vie, mais malgré tout cela n'avait rien changé- pour les emmener jusqu'à leur bibliothèque.  
- _Racontez-nous une histoire,_ dirent en cœur les garnements.  
 _-Une histoire de princesse,_ soupire une jeune fille d'une demi-douzaine d'années.  
 _-Non, une histoire de guerre,_ hurle un garçon d'environ une dizaine d'années.  
Et soudain éclate une cacophonie de piaillement d'enfants, chacun souhaitant une histoire particulière: sur les sorcières, les mages, les guerres...  
 _-SILENCE !_ Hurle Victoire.  
 _-Oui, mamy-vii,_ chuchotèrent les enfants avant de s'asseoir tous, sous le regard courroucé de leur mamy-Vii.  
 _-Je sais qu'elle histoire on va vous raconter_ , se radoucit Victoire devant leurs mines déconfites, elle s'assoit aussi, tirant à elle un petit garçon de 4 ans. _On va vous raconter comment on est arrivées dans ce monde avec Aelys, d'accord ?_  
 _-Oui, on adore tous cette histoire_ , dit doucement Arlina, berçant Freil calmement pour le calmer suite à son réveil mouvementé dû au cri de Victoire.  
Aelys s'assoit aussi, regardant tendrement les enfants avides d'histoires et baisse les yeux quand elle sent deux petites menottes sur son ventre, souriant à Neil, un petit garçon, à peine âgé de 3 ans, muet que ses parents avaient abandonné il y a de cela un an et qu'elle avait trouvé durant l'une de ses missions. Elle le prend contre elle, le regardant sucer son pouce en ce reconcentrant sur Victoire qui entame déjà son récit:  
 _-Tout commence à notre naissance, il y a de cela 40 ans. Nous étions en l'an 1990..._

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le prologue, laissez des review si ça vous a plu ou non, je suis ouverte à toute sorte de critique. Et encore désolé pour les fautes ayant échappées à mon attention ^^'. _  
_**

 **Bye bye a tous !**


	2. 1 Le commencement

**Bonjour à tou(te)s me voilà de retour avec le premier chapitre de Regarde-moi** **. Alors j'ai essayé de faire de moins en moins de fautes mais je pense que ce n'est pas encore ça alors désolé pour les fautes qui m'ont échappées.**

 **Titre: Regarde-moi**

 **Note: Aelys et Victoire m'appartiennent, malheureusement Les Avengers et leur univers appartiennent à Marvel.**

 **Résumer: Victoire et Aelys sont deux jeunes filles à la vie totalement banale et routinière. Pourtant un nouveau départ en Amérique pourrait tous bouleverser.  
**

 **PS: Pour l'instant je ne compte pas le mettre en M mais on ne sait jamais.**

 **PS 2: Voici les nouveaux noms des Avengers, puisque j'ai eu besoin de les changer pour mon histoire.**

 **Natasha Roumanoff = Natalia Roudnik**

 **Clint Barton = Clyde Barney**

 **Steven Rogers = Stephen Rothschild**

 **Anthony Stark = Tony Stevenson**

 **Loki Laufeyson = Lucas Larner**

 **Thor Odinson = Thomas Odington**

 **Bruce Banner = Bastien Banson**

 **PS 3: Les paroles normales sont en français et celles _en italique sont prononcées en anglais_ :-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Le commencement**

* * *

 _10 février 1990, Europe, France, Rhône-Alpes, Rhône, St Priest._

Il ne devait pas être loin de 5h55 du matin en ce deuxième vendredi de février. Les cris d'un premier nourrisson avaient déjà retenti quand un petit garçon était apparu une heure auparavant, reposant maintenant dans un berceau dans une pièce adjacente à la salle d'accouchement, un petit bracelet marqué "Aloïs Riddle" au poignet. Et enfin d'autres cris déchirèrent le silence, effrayant le corbeau posé sur un arbre aux abords de l'hôpital. Ce n'était pourtant pas les cris du second bébé, mais ceux de la mère qui souffrait le martyre, plus que pour le premier né en tout cas. La jeune femme, après quelques minutes de tortures supplémentaire, mit au monde une petite fille, qui se prénommerai Aelys.

La sage-femme pris le nouveau-né dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la pièce attenante, vite suivit par le médecin voulant sauver le poupon trop petit pour survivre seul et dont les pleures ne résonnaient pas encore dans la pièce. Le médecin, trop préoccupé de la santé du bébé fit une erreur. Il y a des erreurs que l'on peut réparer mais celle-là, malheureusement, est irréparable. La nouvelle maman, qui essayait bravement d'oublier la douleur sourde diffuse dans tout son corps et de passer outre sa respiration haletante, implorait pour prendre, ou au moins voir, sa petite fille.

Soudain deux personnes rentrèrent discrètement dans la salle d'accouchement et se n'est que quand elle se sentit observée qu'elle les remarqua. La jeune femme la regardais avec un sourire malveillant, l'homme resta en arrière, juste devant la sortie. Elle apparut à ses côtés en moins d'une seconde et lui dit d'une voix douce, chuchotant presque:

 _-Je m'appelle Frédérique Larner, je suis la femme de Laurent, vous vous souvenez, l'homme que vous avez tué. Et je suis venue te chercher, Anna Riddle, ou devrai-je dire Annabelle Marvolle._

 _-Q-..._

 _-Chut, je sais, c'est dommage mais ton ancienne vie te rattrape enfin et c'est cruel, je le sais, mais tu as tuée une personne de trop pour espérer connaître le paradis. Maintenant c'est ta descente aux enfers._

 _-Non! C'est impossible! Et mes enfants, je ne peux pas les laisser seuls? Avez-vous seulement pensée à eux !? Ma toute petite fille, mon bébé si fragile, je ne l'ai même pas encore vu une seule fois ! Et son frère jumeau, mon si beau fils, je veux ne pas les laisser seuls face au monde entier !_

 _-As-tu pensée à cela quand tu as tué mon mari !? Mon fils aussi grandira sans son père ! C'est ton tour, maintenant... Tu vas mourir aussi,_ dit la jeune femme en regardant son homologue durement et en lui injectant un produit, surement un poison, grâce à une seringue.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, la douleur étant trop forte pour lui permettre de ne serais-ce que pensée librement. Puis une étrange torpeur pris possession d'elle, ses yeux commençant à se fermer tandis que toutes les machines l'entourant s'emballaient, ameutant de nombreuses infirmières. Les deux meurtriers partirent rapidement par la fenêtre. La dernière chose que la jeune maman vit, avant de fermer une ultime fois les yeux, fût le médecin revenant dans la salle avec inquiétude, un bébé dans les bras, son silence enflant de plus en plus fort dans son cœur...

* * *

 _21 décembre 1990, Europe, France, Rhône-Alpes, Isère, Bourgoin-Jallieu_

Nous étions dans l'hôpital de Bourgoin-Jallieu, chambre 222. Une jeune femme...

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2030 OoO**_

 _ **-Mais, mamy-Vii, pourquoi tu ne racontes pas ce qui s'est passé après que la maman de mamy-Lys soit mort ?**_ _ **Sanglote une petite fille qui c'était accrochée à Victoire durant le début de l'histoire, ses joues encore mouillées de larmes.**_

 _ **-Morte, Cléaly, on dit morte,**_ _ **corrige Victoire en lançant un regard en biais à une Aelys perdu dans ses pensées.**_

 _ **Elle allait poursuivre pour répondre à la petite, permettant ainsi à Aelys de se recomposer face à tout ça, mais cette dernière la coupe d'une voix un peu rauque.**_

 _ **-Mais si on raconte tous dès le début, ce n'est pas intéressant,**_ _ **répond-t-elle en lui souriant doucement.**_ _ **Allez, sèche tes larmes ma puce...**_

 _ **Elle replace le petit Neil dans ses bras, qui commençais à glisser, endormis dans son giron et caresse tendrement sa joue potelée d'enfant avant de se retourner vers Victoire.**_

 _ **-Continue, je t'en prie!**_ _ **Lui intime-t-elle avec un petit sourire, son homologue lui rendant avec joie.**_

 _ **OoO Europe - 1990 OoO**_

* * *

Reprenons. Nous étions donc dans la chambre 222 de l'hôpital. Une jeune femme, du nom de Christelle Borbon, tenait sa petite fille dans ses bras et l'observait avec adoration. Elle avait accouchée à 4h20 le matin même et n'avait pu se détacher de l'adorable poupon. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer son médecin et son mari, Bruno.

-Quand est-ce que ma femme pourra sortir, docteur ?

-Samedi, voir dimanche au plus tard, ne vous inquiété pas, son accouchement c'est très bien passé, heureusement... Il avait chuchoté le dernier mot mais il n'avait échappé à personne, il se retourna vers la nouvelle maman: Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien, bien. Elle est si belle, chuchota la mère de façon à ne pas réveiller son bébé.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser alors, lui sourit-il, rassuré, avant de les laisser.

Bruno s'approcha d'elle, un sourire niait coller au visage, mais reprit son sérieux quand il vit l'air fermer de sa femme. Il s'interrogea sur cette soudaine prise de sérieux, puis repensa aux propos du médecin.

-Sais-tu pourquoi... ? Commença Bruno.

-Il a dit "heureusement" avec cet air mélancolique... ? Finis sa femme, ne le regardant pas alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés. Il y a une rumeur qui circule dans les couloirs... Il paraîtrait qu'avant il travaillait à St Priest mais un de ses accouchements c'est mal passé. Le bébé aurait été en mauvais état à la naissance et le docteur Rosaz aurait voulu le sauver à tout prix causant la mort de la mère et le petit, trop faible pour survivre, aurait succombé aussi... On dit aussi que sa femme aurait accouchée même temps et qu'il aurait dut lui-même l'assister après ce douloureux échec...

Bruno laissa son regard vagabonder entre sa femme et leur enfant, serrant les deux femmes de sa vie fortement dans ses bras, une partie de lui compatissant pour ce médecin qui semblait avoir vécu de nombreux chocs et épreuves... Il se promit de protéger sa petite Victoire, fusse-t-il au prix de sa vie !

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2030 OoO**_

 _ **-Han ! Mais c'est... !**_

 _ **-Cléaly, arrête-toi, ne gâche pas toute l'histoire en enlevant le suspense dès le début !**_ _ **La gronde gentiment Aelys, Neil papillonnant des yeux, encore endormi sur ses genoux. Elle suivit le regard de l'enfant et vit une personne adossée à la porte de la bibliothèque.**_ _ **Ambre !?**_ _ **Reprit-elle, étonné de voir son amie ici.**_

 _ **-Salut tout le monde !**_ _ **Déclare-la dénommée Ambre, souriant à tout ce petit monde.**_

 _ **-Tu arrive au bon moment Ambre,**_ _ **dit Arlina en se levant, déposant le petit Freil dans ses bras pour étirer les siens.**_ _ **Victoire allait passer à l'enfance d'Aelys.**_

 _ **-Ah oui ! Que de souvenir, vas-y Victoire, nous t'écoutons.**_

 _ **OoO Europe - 1995 OoO**_

* * *

 _17 Mars 1995, Europe, France, Rhône-Alpes, Isère, L'Isle d'Abeau._

Reprenons dans un petit quartier de l'Isle d'Abeau, dans une maison des rires d'enfants retentissaient, nourrissant ainsi le bonheur déjà présent. La famille Rosaz passait une journée tous ensemble, le père regardant avec un amour infinis ses enfants.

-Hahahahahaha, allez Aloïs, attrape-moi ! Riait à gorge déployée la petite fillette, poursuivit par un jeune garçon lui étant en tout point semblable.

-Ralentis, Lys, tu cours trop vite, ce plaignit d'ailleurs ce dernier.

Soudain retentit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et Aelys courut l'ouvrir, sautant dans les bras de son amie juste derrière.

-Ambre ! T'es enfin là, j'en pouvais plus de t'attendre ! Viens jouer avec nous au chat, Aloïs n'arrive toujours pas à m'attraper ! Il court comme une fillette, débita à toute vitesse la jeune fille, souriant à l'entente du grognement de son jumeau suite à ses propos.

-Aelys, laisse Ambre rentrer voyons, la gronda gentiment son père. Alors comment vas-tu ma puce ?

-Bien merci Cyril, mais ne gronde pas Aelys ça fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu ! Sourit Ambre, resserrant ses bras autour de son amie. Et Aloïs, où est-il encore parti se cacher ?

-Je suis là, retentis une petite voix venant de la cuisine.

-Et tu ne viens pas dire bonjour à ta meilleure amie ?

\- Non, viens-toi !

Ambre sourit doucement, quelque chose dans la voix d'Aloïs lui disait que ce dernier préparait une bêtise. Mais elle se dirigea quand même vers la cuisine, la petite menotte d'Aelys dans la sienne. En arrivant dans la cuisine, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un énorme gâteau sur la table et un Aloïs au sourire immense, puis tous se mirent à lui chanter un joyeux anniversaire, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha, tirée par Aelys, du gâteau et vit 8 bougies roses allumées sur le gâteau au chocolat. La chanson finie, elle souffla dessus, souhaitant que ce bonheur la suive toute sa vie.

-Merci, je ne pensais pas que vous vous en souviendriez...

-Enfin Ambre, tu fais partie de notre famille, bien sûr que nous nous souvenons de ton anniversaire, dit avec douceur Marie-Laure Rosaz, serrant la petite contre elle.

Ils prirent place autour de la table, mangeant et parlant comme une vraie famille, le bonheur omniprésent dans leur tête et leur cœur. Aelys se leva soudain, courant rapidement hors de la cuisine pour y revenir quelques instants après, marchant doucement, tenant avec précaution un paquet contre sa poitrine.

-Tiens Ambre, c'est de notre part à tous !

-Merci, il ne fallait pas, sourit-elle, prenant délicatement le paquet et le posant sur la table. Le silence qui suivit l'ouverture dudit cadeau et la larme qui tomba sur sa joue mit mal-à-l'aise la petite Aelys, qui était à l'origine du cadeau, et lui fit se faire plus petite qu'elle ne l'était.

Tout d'un coup, Ambre se leva, sauta au cou de Cyril et Marie-Laure qui s'étaient rapprochés d'elle, les serrant fort contre elle.

-Merci mille fois, il est magnifique ! Pleura-t-elle doucement en les lâchant, embrassant leurs joues.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son cadeau, un magnifique petit chaton noir avec le museau blanc avant de prendre Aloïs dans ses bras, le lâchant rapidement. Puis elle se tourna vers Aelys, trouvant la petite dansant d'un pied à l'autre, mal-à-l'aise.

-Tu n'aime pas mon cadeau, c'est ça hein ?! Dit tristement la petite, baissant la tête.

Mais elle fut soulevée de terre, Ambre la serrant par la taille tournant sur elle-même en riant.

-Tu rigole !? Il est magnifique ! Je l'aime déjà...

-Vrai ?! Je suis si contente, lui confia-t-elle en la voyant acquiescer.

Ambre reposa Aelys par terre et commença à se retourner pour aller chercher son cadeau mais la plus petite se mit à hurler de douleur, se tenant fortement la poitrine.

-Aelys, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Cria Cyril en se précipitant vers sa fille.

-J'ai... m-mal... papa... mon... mon cœur !

* * *

 **OoO ... OoO**

* * *

 _Au même moment, à Lyon._

-Victoire ! Descends !

-Oui !

Une petite fille de 5 ans courrait dans les escaliers, deux petites couettes châtains sur la tête et ses grands yeux marron-vert emplies de joie. Aujourd'hui, elle allait rendre visite à ses grands-parents qui habitaient, d'après sa maman, sur une "île". Elle avait un sac à dos accroché à ses épaules, remplis de feuilles et de feutres pour faire de jolis dessins à sa papy. Elle monta dans la voiture, souriant à son père assit à l'avant qui la regardait grâce au rétroviseur, pendant que sa mère l'attachait. Ils partirent enfin, Victoire regardant pas la fenêtre pour voir l'île de ses grands-parents. Puis ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une grande maison, dans un joli lotissement, sa mère lui indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés.

-Mais maman, elle est où l'île ?

-Quelle île, ma puce ?

-Bah l'île de mamy et papy ! Tu as dit qu'ils vivaient dans une île ! Questionna innocemment la petite fille.

-Mais non ma puce, j'ai dit que papy et mamy vivaient à l'Isle d'Abeau mais ce n'est pas une île voyons !

Victoire regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux perdu, elle ne comprenait plus rien de ce que racontait sa maman. Mais elle laissa vite tomber pour sauter dans les bras de son grand-père, qui arrivait vers elle.

-Papy !

-Ma chérie ! Comme tu m'as manquée ! Et comme tu as grandis ! Lui dit-il tout en embrassant sa fille et son gendre.

Ils rentrèrent vite dans la maison, le repas, tout juste sorti du four, les attendais sagement sur la table dressée du salon. Le dîner se passa bien, tout le monde riait et parlait mais soudain on toqua à la porte.

-Oh ! Ce doit être Cyril, il me semble que la petite Ambre est chez lui et il a dû venir nous passer le "bonjour", dit le grand-père en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Tout le monde suivit la conversation de la salle à manger, éteignant ainsi chaque discussion, à part la petite Victoire qui continua son dessert.

-Bonjour Cy-... -ril, est-ce que ça va? Tu m'as l'air tout retourné!

-Non c'est Aelys, elle vient de s'évanouir et il faut que je l'amène à l'hôpital... Je peux te laisser Ambre !?

-Oui bien sure !

-Merci beaucoup Jean!

-De rien et n'hésite pas à repasser avec ta fille quand tu sera ce qu'il se passe.

Puis la porte se referma et le grand-père revint avec une jeune fille, légèrement plus âgée que Victoire, en larme et tenant un petit chaton noir dans ses bras.

-Aller ma puce, installe toi sur le canapé et sèche-moi ses larmes, Aelys va s'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas... Tu as mangée ? Lui demanda-t-il en essuyant son visage et baisant son front.

-O-oui mais... mais... elle... elle avait... sanglota la petite en reniflant, essuyant son petit nez avec sa manche.

-Calme toi, calme toi... chuuut, c'est fini maintenant, Aelys est aller voir les docteurs, c'est fini, lui chuchota-t-il en la berçant tendrement.

Victoire regardait la petite fille et décida de s'approcher d'elle, une feuille en papier à la main.

-Dit, tu t'appelle comment?

-Alice et toi ? Lui retourna-t-elle en reniflant.

-Victoire, dit-elle en écrivant grossièrement sur la feuille avant de relever vivement les yeux et de fixer le chaton sous le regard perplexe d'Alice et des adultes. Et le bébé chat ?

-Sherlock, c'est un garçon.

-Hein ! Mais comment on écrit ça, ronchonna doucement Victoire avant de se lever et de tendre la feuille à Alice avec un grand sourire. Tient ! Au début je l'avais fait pour mon papy, mais vu que tu es triste, je te le donne. Comme ça tu pourra le passer à ta copine quand tu la reverra !

Alice regarda le dessin: il représentait un cœur souriant, géant, avec des bras et des jambes et dessous Victoire avait rajoutée au feutre noir "De Alice, Victoire et le bébé chat Chaireloque". Elle fit une sourire, tenant plus de la grimace, à Victoire avant de lui répondre:

-Merci, ça lui fera beaucoup plaisir, j'en suis sur ! Tu sais, tu lui ressemble beaucoup !

Victoire s'assit à ses côtés, la regardant jouer avec le chaton pendant qu'Alice lui racontait les bêtises que faisait toujours l'autre petite fille. Elle buvait ses paroles, s'en se douter que cette enfant serait la cause des plus grands chamboulement de sa vie.

* * *

 **OoO Europe - 2000 OoO**

* * *

Le dernier voyage de cartons venait d'arriver alors que Victoire venait tout juste de terminer de ranger le salon, permettant ainsi de les entasser entre les autres cartons et les meubles. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire que cette maison, où elle avait passé tant de temps avec ses grands-parents, serait sa nouvelle maison et qu'elle ne verrait plus son papy et sa mamy.

Cela ne faisait que trois mois que l'enterrement était passer et pourtant elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, chaque jour étant plus triste que le précédant. La sonnette retentit et Victoire s'approcha pour voir sa mère parler à un homme accompagner de deux enfants.

-Dr Rozas !?

-Mme Borbon ! Attendez, vous êtes la fille de Jean ?! Dit avec surprise l'homme à la porte.

-Euh oui, mais alors vous êtes...

-Cyril, l'ami de votre défunt père. Il me parlait beaucoup de vous mais je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement, lui dit-il, avant de porter son regard sur Victoire. Oh mais c'est votre fille ! Comme elle à grandis ! Dire que je l'ai vu naître !

-Et oui, Victoire vient dire bonjour au docteur...

-Je vous en pris appelez moi Cyril.

-Oh euh... bien. Vient dire bonjour à Cyril, notre nouveau voisin, c'est aussi le médecin qui c'est occupé de ta naissance ! Sourit sa mère.

Victoire fit la bise à cet homme au visage doux avant de se retourner vers les deux enfants. Le garçon les présenta de sa voix fluette en lui adressant un grand sourire tandis que la fille ne la regarda même pas.

-Ça te dirais de venir à notre maison pour jouer ? Lui demanda gentillement Aloïs, de ce qu'elle avait compris.

-Al', demande à papa avant de ramener n'importe qui chez nous, coupa la jeune fille en la regardant méchamment.

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2030 OoO**_

 _ **-Quoi ! Mamy-Lys ne t'aimais pas au début !**_ _ **S'indigne Cléaly.**_

 _ **Victoire et Aelys se jettent un regard en coin avant d'éclater de rire face aux réactions si naturelles de Cléaly, alors qu'elle connaissait cette histoire depuis toute petite.**_

 _ **-Aelys avait perdu la foi en ce monde et c'est grâce à Victoire si aujourd'hui, notre Mamy-Lys est comme elle est et qu'elle ne fait que des bêtises,**_ _ **dit Zélonie en faisant un clin d'œil à Cléaly.**_

 _ **Ambre poursuivit rapidement en répondant que Victoire avait redonné l'espoir et le sourire à tout le monde. Puis cette dernière reprit son récit.**_

 _ **OoO Europe - 2000 OoO**_

* * *

-Soit gentille Aelys, la reprit tristement Cyril avant de se retourner vers elle. Si tu veux venir passer un peu de temps chez nous Victoire, tu es la bienvenue. Ma femme est à la maison en ce moment et compte faire son gâteau au chocolat spécial premier dimanche du mois. Vous êtes d'ailleurs les bienvenues, reprit-il en regardant Christelle.

Il sourit joyeusement et Victoire interrogea sa mère avant de partir avec Aloïs. Ce dernier s'arrêta en voyant que sa sœur ne le suivait pas et reparti la chercher, la tirant derrière lui. Elle les suivit jusqu'à la maison voisine, rentrant la première et rejoignant sa mère dans la cuisine.

-Aloïs a ramener un chaton abandonné à la maison, lâcha-t-elle en prenant une pomme dans la panière et montant directement dans sa chambre.

-ALOÏS ! Hurla la mère. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne... Elle s'arrêta brutalement en voyant Aloïs tirant par la main une jeune fille qui regardait timidement le sol.

-Maman, je te présente Victoire, c'est la petite-fille de papy Jean ! Lui dit-il joyeusement avant de regarder de tous les côtés. Bah elle est où Lys ?

-Elle est montée ! Enchanté Victoire, moi je suis Marie-Laure, la maman des deux monstres.

-Enchanté Madame.

-Appelle-moi Marie, va.

Aloïs l'attira à sa suite, la faisant monter par l'escalier pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière eux, la tirant vers les poufs au milieu de la pièce.

-Alors, dit-moi, tu as quel âge ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant fixement.

-10 ans et toi ?

-Moi aussi, comme Aelys, on est jumeaux !

-Mais ta sœur, pourquoi elle m'aime pas ?

-C'est pas toi, tu sais, mais elle vit des choses dur et depuis que l'une de nos amies lui a promis des choses fausses, elle n'a plus confiance en personne...

-Comment ça ?

Aloïs la regarda longuement avant de se lever et de courir vers un bureau contre le mur à droite de la porte. Il farfouilla dans l'un des tiroirs avant d'en sortir une feuille froissée, déchirée et recollée avec du scotch. Il revint vers elle en tenant la feuille comme un trésor.

-Tu vois ce dessin, et bien i ans, ma sœur a dû aller à l'hôpital car on a découvert qu'elle avait un problème au cœur et notre amie lui a donné ce dessin en lui disant qu'il lui porterait chance mais quelques jours après on a apprit que la maladie de ma sœur allait la tuer... Aelys ne veut plus parler à Ambre depuis, finit tristement Aloïs, les yeux humides posés sur le dessin.

-Ambre ? Chuchota Victoire. "Ce prénom m'est familier" pensa-t-elle.

-Oui Ambre est une amie à nous, mais elle à trois ans de plus que nous.

Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire, la jeune fille qui pleurait en lui racontant comment son amie lui avait offert un merveilleux anniversaire avant de lui offrir la pire frayeur de sa vie. Cette fille à qui elle avait donné un dessin pour l'être chéri en guise de soutient... Dessin qui était présentement devant ses yeux.

-Aloïs... je sais qui a fais ce dessin...

-Quoi ! Et c'est qui ? Peut être que cette personne pourra aider Aelys à re-sourire ! Souria le jeune garçon avec espoir.

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2030 OoO**_

 _ **-Et tu as réussi !**_ _ **Scanda avec joie Cléaly sous l'œil blasé d'Aelys.**_

 _ **-Ça a été la pire année de ma vie !**_ _ **Répondit cette dernière.**_ _ **Vii me suivait où que j'aille, on était dans la même classe et nos parents sont devenus très proche en plus. J'en pouvais plus,**_ _ **soupira-t-elle.**_

 _ **-Et bah vas-y, dis tout de suite que je ne suis qu'une chieuse,**_ _ **se vexa Victoire, provoquant le rire d'Aelys.**_

 _ **-Mais une fois que je l'ai laissée m'approcher, j'ai adorée sa personnalité et on est devenu amie très vite,**_ _ **continua Aelys en souriant doucement à Victoire.**_ _ **On est rapidement devenu inséparable et on était toujours en train de rire ensemble. Grâce à elle j'ai même repris contacte avec Ambre !**_

 _ **Cette dernière sourit à son amie heureuse d'avoir pu la retrouver. Son silence lui avait fait tellement de mal ! Elle se rencontra sur Victoire qui poursuivit son récit.**_

 _ **OoO Europe - 2005 OoO**_

* * *

 _23 mai 2005, Europe, France, Rhône-Alpes, Rhône, St Priest,_ _Cimetière_

-Mais pourquoi tu m'emmène dans ce cimetière, papa ?! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça ! Râla Aelys, accroché au bras de son frère, ce dernier évitant de regarder autre chose que ses chaussures ; il savait que bientôt il rentrerait dans un endroit semblable pour pleurer sa sœur...

-Je ne peux plus vous mentir, mes chéris, et je pense que vous pouvez et vous devez tout savoir ! Lui répondis son père, ignorant sa femme qui le fusillait du regard.

Ils s'approchèrent de deux tombes collées l'une à l'autre, où était écrit sur la première "Anna Riddle" et sur la seconde "Ethan Riddle". En y regardant de plus près, la première devait être la mère de second et ils étaient morts le jour de la naissance du petit. Marie-Laure laissa échapper quelques larmes devant la tombe du bébé, se blottissant dans les bras de son mari qui l'entourèrent. Elle regarda ses enfants, puis soupira, commençant son histoire:

-Mes chéris, je veux que vous n'oubliez jamais que votre père et moi, on vous a toujours aimé, alors ne doutez jamais de notre amour...

-Maman, chuchota Aloïs en regardant sa mère, essayant de faire passer tout son amour par son regard.

-Je ne peux plus faire semblant, je ne veux plus vous mentir... vous n'êtes pas nos enfant biologique...

Les jumeaux restèrent sans voix, Aelys s'appuyant un peu plus sur son frère. Cyril et Marie-Laure gardaient leur têtes baissées, trop honteux pour regarder la tristesse dans les yeux de leurs enfants.

-La femme enterrée ici vous a donné naissance mais elle est décédée suite à l'accouchement. Et Marie, qui accouchait en même temps, a quant a elle donnée naissance à un petit garçon, Ethan, mort-né et nous étions tellement effondrés, je venais de vivre deux mort en quelques dizaine de minutes. Alors la sage-femme qui m'a aidé pour ces deux accouchements a proposé un acte tellement fou mais inespérable: vous échanger contre notre bébé. On a acceptés de suite et j'ai falsifié votre certificat de naissance, inscrivant nos noms pour parents. Vous étiez notre nouvelle chance d'avoir une famille et sans nous, vous auriez été seuls, alors... on n'a pas hésité...

Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent bouche-bée se lançant un regard en coin, cherchant un point d'ancrage. Aelys entendit à peine son frère demander avec désespoir la confirmation, mais elle vit parfaitement sa mère baissé les yeux tristement, grimaçant d'une douleur fantôme. Elle baissa la tête pour fixer la tombe de sa défunte mère, puis sur celle du véritable enfant des Rosaz.

C'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit enfin ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Elle vit son "père" s'approcher d'eux et c'est ce qui la fit réagir. Elle partie en courant du cimetière, il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où elle pourrait enfin respirer normalement.

* * *

 **OoO Quelques heures plus tard OoO**

* * *

Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures qu'Aloïs, Cyril et Marie-Laure cherchait Aelys dans tout Saint Priest. Ils avaient essayé de la joindre plusieurs fois et avaient appelés tous leurs amis susceptible de les aidés. Pourtant personne ne l'avais vu, eut ou aperçut et Aloïs commençait à laisser apparaître une peur incommensurable, Aelys devait prendre son traitement bientôt or c'était lui qui l'avait et si elle ne le prenais pas... Aloïs n'osait pas l'imaginer, déjà que la vie allait lui enlever très tôt, alors il ferait en sorte de pouvoir la garder le plus possible avec lui. Soudain son téléphone sonna et il décrocha rapidement, ne perdant pas de temps pour regarder qui l'appelais.

-Aelys ! Hurla-t-il au téléphone, attirant le regard de ses parents assit a l'avant de la voiture.

-Non, c'est Victoire, lui répondit-elle pendant qu'il l'a mettait sur haut-parleur.

-Victoire ? Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensée plus tôt, se fustigea-t-il, Aelys étant forcément avec une personne de confiance. Elle est avec toi ? Elle va bien ?!

-Pour l'instant, ouai, mais... Elle n'a pas son traitement et je crois qu'elle commence à faire une crise !

-Merde ! Je le savais... Putain vous êtes où ?!

-On est chez moi, fait vite Al' ! Lui dit-elle, pendant que Cyril changeait immédiatement de chemin pour rentrer a l'Isle d'Abeau

-Ouai, t'inquiète pas, on arrive le plus vite possible ! On est là d'ici une petite demi-heure environ... Mais attend, comment elle a fait pour atterrir chez toi ?

-Elle a prit le train et est venus jusqu'à chez moi à pied, trempé... Je lui ai demandée ce qu'il c'était passé et... Elle m'a tout dis Aloïs alors...

-Hum, grogna-t-il, faisant comprendre à Victoire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éternise sur ce point.

-Au début, elle ne voulait pas que je vous prévienne, reprit-elle, mais quand, avec ma mère, on l'a vue devenir de plus en plus pâle, on ne lui a pas laisser le choix... Dépêche toi Al', elle est de plus en plus livide !

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2030 OoO**_

 _ **-Ah! Non, elle ne peut pas mourir, hein !? Elle va pas mourir !**_ _ **Cria Cléaly, réveillant encore une fois Neil qui s'accrocha fermement au cou d'Aelys.**_

 _ **-Mais enfin Cléa ! Calme toi, regarde je suis devant toi et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas morte !**_ _ **Soupira-t-elle, frottant tendrement le dos de Neil pour le calmer.**_ _ **Et puis, tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite: Aloïs est venus à temps, il m'a soigné et je suis restée une ou deux semaine chez Victoire pour digérée ce que mes parents m'avaient avoués.**_

 _ **-Oui, désolé, mamy-Lys, mais mamy-Vii raconte tellement bien qu'on croirait y être !**_

 _ **OoO Europe - 2010 OoO**_

* * *

Cinq ans après cela, Victoire se trouvait dans un bar, près du cinéma de Bourgoin-Jallieux, seule et l'esprit ailleurs, un verre de vodka à la main. Soudain un homme entra, ses cheveux bruns plein de neige dû à la légère tempête qui s'agitait dehors. Il s'assit à ses côté, la regardant fixement en attendant qu'elle sorte de ses rêveries. Mais voyant que celle-ci ne faisait pas mine de revenir parmi eux, il se racla la gorge pour y parvenir, la faisant sursauter.

-Alex ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !

-J'ai vu ça, tu étais super loin, là ! Sourit-il en lui faisant la bise. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Alex, j'ai un gros, gros, gros, problème !

-Je m'en doutais au vu de ta voix au téléphone et du verre devant toi... Aller raconte-moi tout Vicky !

-Je t'ai déjà parlé d'Aelys, une amie à moi, celle qui fait psycho ?

-Ouai, c'est aussi ta voisine, c'est ça ?

-Hum hum, ouai c'est elle que ça concerne, justement. Enfin... Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait une maladie mortelle potentiellement incurable.

Le regard d'Alex se posa vivement sur Victoire, surprit de ses propos. Il connaissait Victoire depuis 2 ans maintenant, ils étaient dans le même groupe dans leur fac de médecine et il avait déjà vu cette fille de loin, elle venait parfois chercher Victoire, mais jamais il n'aurait soupçonné qu'elle avait une maladie mortelle, elle avait l'air de respirer le joie de vivre. Il confirma à Victoire qu'il n'en savait rien, la laissant poursuivre ses explications.

-Bah en faite, elle a un problème au cœur, il est mal formé et elle a un traitement à suivre pour retarder le plus possible son décès. Pourtant il ne lui reste que cinq années à vivre au maximum si elle ne trouve pas de donneur. Alors elle m'a demandée de faire un truc complètement dingue pour elle. Elle ne veut pas finir sa vie ici en attendant un donneur qui n'arrivera jamais et elle adorerait vivre aux Etats-Unis, du coup elle veut que l'on partent s'y installer, sans prévenir ses parents ou les miens, pour qu'elle puisse y mourir...

-O-kay ! Et tu y as réfléchis ? Tu as une petite idée de ce que tu veux faire ?

-C'est ça le problème, j'ai déjà accepté, et je suis sur à 99.9 % que c'est une mauvaise idée ! Déjà je sais que mes parents vont me tuer quand ils nous retrouverons et tu imagines ce que ses parents vont vivre ! Ils vont être détruits, ils vont passer les dernières années de la vie de leur fille à la chercher de part et d'autre du monde ! Ils ne pourront même pas lui faire un dernier adieu ! Alex, je pense vraiment qu'il ne faudrait pas partir mais je lui ai promis !

-Whoa ! C'est vraiment chaud tous ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui a promis réellement ? Au mot près !

-J'ai promis " de ne prévenir personne du fait que l'on partirait aux Etats-Unis".

-Alors respecte ta promesse, part avec elle, mais dans son dos parle de ce projet a ses parents et aux tiens. Sans leur dire où vous comptez partir. Dit leur de profiter de chaque instant tout en respectant le vœu de leur fille, dit leur que tu resteras en contact avec eux et que tu leur communiqueras des nouvelles de leur fille. Mais fait leur promettre de ne rien dire et de vivre avec ce poids pour elle. Ainsi tu respecteras ta promesse et tu fais en sorte que tous ce passe pour le mieux, lui dit-il en la regardant gravement.

Il prit une gorgée de son café avant qu'une pensée ne s'impose à lui.

-Mais et pour tes études, comment vas-tu faire ?

-Oh, j'ai vu avec le Docteur Hiveré pour voir s'il pouvait me faire transférer aux Etats-Unis. Et il a trouvé un médecin qui serait près, là-bas, à me prendre à sa charge.

-Heureusement, ouai, mais sinon comment aurais-tu fais si personnes n'avaient accepté de te prendre ?

-Je serais partie avec elle quand même...

Alex braqua ses yeux sur son amie, repartie dans ses pensées, et ne pus s'empêcher de pensé que malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait, cette jeune fille devait être bien égoïste pour faire cela à sa famille et ses amies...

* * *

 **OoO Europe - Octobre 2012 OoO**

* * *

C'était un vendredi soir comme les autres, Aelys et Aloïs revenaient de la fac, leur parents les attendant tranquillement dans le salon. Ils dînèrent silencieusement, Aelys ne levant pas la tête de son assiette. Mais quand fut venus le temps de débarrasser et avant que ses parents aient le temps de partir ce coucher elle lança d'une voix tremblante.

-Ça vous dit de se regarder un film ce soir, tous ensemble ?

Elle baissa la tête feignant l'indifférence alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Quand elle les entendit acquiescer son souffle se relâcha et elle sentie son cœur ralentir sensiblement. Ils prirent tous place sur le canapé, Aelys entre son frère et son père, sa mère sur le côté droit de ce dernier. Elle ne put lâcher les mains des deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie de tout le film et une fois ce dernier fini, et les deux hommes montés se coucher, elle suivit sa mère dans la cuisine pour l'aider à laver la vaisselle. Une fois cela fait, elle prit sa mère dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Je t'aime maman, plus que tout !

-Je sais ma puce et sache que moi aussi je t'aime, peut importe la distance entre nous...

Marie regarda sa fille avec amour et tendresse, avant de la laisser partir se coucher apposant un dernier baiser sur son front. Une fois qu'elle l'entendit fermer sa porte de chambre, elle se laisse tomber sur une chaise et pleura à chaudes larmes jusqu'à sentir son mari à ses côtés.

-C'est si dur Cyril ! Je ne pensais pas que cela ferait si mal, murmura douloureusement Marie.

-Je sais, chérie, mais pense à elle, elle en a besoin... Il faudra être fort pour Aloïs, il aura du mal à s'en remettre... , dit doucement le médecin en conduisant sa femme à l'abris dans leur chambre.

Pendant ce temps là, Aelys n'était pas retournée dans sa chambre, préférant un dernier adieu à son jumeau. Elle se faufila donc dans la chambre de celui-ci et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit, le regardant dormir. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue puis déposa un dernier baiser sur celle-ci. Elle se releva et glissa au creux de sa main son bracelet favori, lui laissant un ultime souvenir.

Puis elle quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, retournant dans la sienne rapidement. Elle prit les sacs qu'elle avait préparée et regardant une dernière fois son ancien monde, elle partie sans se retourner, disparaissant dans le nuit.

Elle arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard à l'aéroport de Saint-Exupéry, où l'attendait Victoire. C'est en s'approchant de cette dernière qu'elle réalisa réellement à quel point sa vie allait radicalement changer.

-Allons-y, dit-elle une fois arriver près d'elle, Victoire lui souriant doucement.

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2030 OoO**_

 _ **-Et voilà comment Aelys et moi sommes parties pour les Etats-Unis,**_ _ **conclu Victoire en regardant avec amusement Cléaly qui la regardais fixement, buvant ses mots.**_

 _ **-Et comment a débutée votre nouvelle vie,**_ _ **souris Ambre en jouant avec les mains de Freil qui venait de se réveiller.**_

 _ **-On avait économisées pendant cinq ans pour pouvoir être sur de partir et pouvoir vivre là-bas un certain temps sans travailler,**_ _ **soupira Aelys, les yeux dans le vague.**_

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Un merci tout particulier a Mero pour ça review (ta réponse est juste en dessous ;) )**

 **Bye bye**

 **RAR :**

 **Mero : **Bizarrement moi aussi je ne suis pas fan des OC, mais quand cette histoire m'est venue en tête il était logique pour moi d'en rajouter. Pour les noms, je sais que cela est difficile, même moi en écrivant il arrive que je me trompe mais pour la suite de l'histoire, il était important qu'il y est ce changement de nom. (Un petit conseil, pour t'aider a t'y retrouver dit toi que leurs initiales sont les même, il suffit donc de regarder la première lettre de leur prénom pour t'aider à t'y retrouver. Certe pour les OC c'est plus difficile de les différencier du coup...) Merci en tout cas pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir! :-)


	3. 2 À nous les États-Unis !

**Bonjour à tou(te)s me voilà de retour avec le deuxième chapitre de Regarde-moi. Alors comme toujours j'essaye de faire de moins en moins de fautes mais je pense que ce n'est pas encore ça alors désolé pour les fautes qui m'ont échappées.**

 **Titre : Regarde-moi**

 **Note : Aelys et Victoire m'appartiennent et malheureusement Les Avengers et leur univers appartiennent à Marvel.**

 **Résumer : Victoire et Aelys sont deux jeunes filles à la vie totalement banale et routinière. Pourtant un nouveau départ en Amérique pourrait tous bouleverser.**

 **PS : Pour l'instant je ne compte pas le mettre en M mais on ne sait jamais.**

 **PS 2 : Voici les nouveaux noms des Avengers, puisque j'ai eu besoin de les changer pour mon histoire.**

 **Natasha Roumanoff = Natalia Roudnik**

 **Clint Barton = Clyde Barney**

 **Steven Rogers = Stephen Rothschild**

 **Anthony Stark = Tony Stevenson**

 **Loki Laufeyson = Lucas Larner**

 **Thor Odinson = Thomas Odington**

 **Bruce Banner = Bastien Banson**

 **PS 3 : Les paroles normales sont dites en français et celles en** _ **italique**_ **sont prononcées en anglais :-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : A nous les Etats-Unis**

* * *

 _ **-Mamy-Vii, tu en as voulu à mamy-Lys de t'avoir forcée à partir ?**_ _ **Demande un jeune garçon blond aux yeux or, en regardant Victoire d'un air faussement naïf.**_

 _ **-Aaron, on en a déjà parlé, bien sûr que non... Certes au début j'étais désemparée de partir, seule, si loin de chez moi, mais je ne lui en ai jamais voulu,**_ _ **sourit-elle au garçon d'une douzaine d'année.**_

 _ **Une main se pose sur son genou, le pressant doucement. Elle remonte ses yeux sur le visage de son amie qui la regarde avec douceur, lui communiquant tout son amour et sa reconnaissance au travers de leur regard.**_

 _ **-Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir toujours suivie dans ma folie et de n'avoir pratiquement jamais doutée de moi, alors que par ma faute tu as failli...**_

 _ **-Arrête Lys, c'est passé à présent, tout va bien maintenant,**_ _ **lui dit-elle, de manière maternelle, à la vue d'une Aelys si fragile. Ne se le pardonnera-t-elle jamais !**_

 _ **Elle va pour la prendre dans ses bras, ne souhaitant plus la voir dans un tel état, quand la porte s'ouvre avec fracas, faisant sursauter une bonne partie des enfants, ainsi qu'Ambre. Un grand brun aux yeux presque noir, du nom de Tony Stevenson, bien vite suivi d'un beau blond aux yeux bleus encore plus grand, se prénommant quant à lui Stephen Rothschild, entre tel une furie dans la bibliothèque, slalomant entre les enfants pour atteindre les deux amies, un air mi- fou ; mi- furieux sur le visage. Aelys dépose rapidement Neil au sol en le voyant arrivé vers elle, juste à temps, avant d'être attrapée par son mari pendant que Stephen s'assoit près de Victoire, l'air penaud.**_

 _ **-Il faut vraiment qu'on parle Lys !**_ _ **Lui hurle-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ses mains se serrant spasmodiquement sur sa taille.**_ _ **J'ai vu Ethan ce matin ! Apparemment il t'aurait vu dans une situation des plus embarrassantes !**_

 _ **-Tony...**_ _ **Voulu lui répondre la jeune femme quand il la relâcha.**_

 _ **-Franchement, au beau milieu d'un couloir en plus !**_ _ **Poursuivit-il, en ne tenant pas compte de ses paroles.**_

 _ **-Tony...**_ _ **Réessaya-t-elle en le voyant de plus en plus distant.**_

 _ **-Mais si tu veux me tromper, tu ne peux pas faire ça de façon plus discrète !**_ _ **Finit-il avec les larmes aux yeux.**_

 _ **Soudain un silence pesant s'abat sur la bibliothèque. Les enfants écarquillent leurs yeux, étonnés d'assister à une de leur dispute, eux pourtant si proche, tout en les fixant, pendant qu'Aelys et Tony s'examinent eux aussi du regard. Après quelques interminables secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Aelys s'avance vers son homme et prend tendrement sa tête entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser pour le calmer.**_

 _ **-Tony, je ne te trompe pas, okay !? Je suis simplement rentrée dans Lucas, je courais, je l'ai bousculée, j'ai failli tombée mais il m'a rattrapée, c'est tout ! Je t'aime et tu es mon seul et unique amant. C'est avec toi que je me suis mariée et c'est toi, juste... toi, mon Unique !**_

 _ **Puis elle le fixe lui intimant de relever la tête, qu'il avait baissé pendant son discours. Mais quand elle voit son sourire mutin, elle comprend rapidement qu'il la mène en bateau depuis le début, ne cherchant qu'à lui extorquer mots d'amour et promesses. Elle le frappe sur le crâne avant de retournée s'assoir à côtés de ses amis, reprenant Neil dans ses bras. Tony sourit avec malice, échangeant un clin d'œil avec son ami avant de la suivre, embrassant la joue du bambin, qui sourit sous les chatouillis que lui provoque sa barbe.**_

 _ **-Aller, désolé ma fleur,**_ _ **dit-il d'un air contrit, face au visage de marbre de sa femme.**_ _ **Mais sans rire, on n'avait pas de nouvelles de vous et Ethan m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu partir pour l'orphelinat en retard ce matin... Alors on voulait juste savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide... Enfin... La cérémonie est pour bientôt et vous aviez tous les enfants à charge... Même si je vois que tout va bien mais... enfin...**_

 _ **Stephen, en voyant son ami qui ne sait plus où se mettre, décide de l'aider légèrement, mais seulement très légèrement, parce qu'il l'avait prévenu de ce qu'il l'attendrait s'il mettait sa "blague" en place. Il prend alors la parole, sous le regard plein d'espoir et de reconnaissance du plus petit.**_

 _ **-Aelys, je sais que Tony est parfois immature et idiot...**_

 _ **-Hey !**_ _ **Réagit immédiatement ce dernier, lançant un regard outré au blond.**_

 _ **-Mais,**_ _ **reprend ce dernier en le coupant,**_ _ **comprend le un peu, aussi ! Pour un homme tel que lui, voir sa femme tout le temps dans les bras d'un autre peut être déroutant,**_ _ **poursuit-il avec ironie, ignorant le regard accusateur du brun.**_ _ **Enfin, à part cela, que faîte vous, ici ?**_

 _ **Victoire et Aelys lui expliquent rapidement quelle histoire elles sont en train de raconter aux petits. Puis Victoire se réinstalle correctement pour continuer son récit, pendant qu'Aaron vient se placer à côté de Steph. Aelys laisse ses yeux parcourir la salle avec bienveillance avant de tomber sur le regard de Tony, un brin vexé. Elle prend alors sa main dans la sienne en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser. Elle pose ensuite sa tête sur son épaule, tandis que son mari passe un bras derrière son dos et son autre main sur son ventre quelque peu rebondit. Neil, toujours dans les bras de la brune, les regarde avec fascinations avant de se recaler dans son giron, sa petite menotte attrapant un des doigts de Tony.**_

 _ **-Bon alors, où en étions-nous,**_ _ **reprend Victoire.**_

* * *

 _ **OoO Au-dessus de l'Atlantique - 2012 OoO**_

* * *

Aelys et Victoire se trouvaient à bord de leur avion, en direction de New York. Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'elles avaient embarquées et Aelys ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir alors que Victoire l'avait abandonnée au bout d'une heure à peine. Elle regardait par le hublot, perdue dans ses pensées. Sur ses genoux reposait son téléphone, une photo de son jumeau et elle affichée sur l'écran.

Une hôtesse vint la voir, lui demandant si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle lui répondit à la négative avant de repartir dans ses pensées, lançant un regard à Victoire, dont la main était refermée autour de son collier, qu'elle possédait depuis sa naissance.

Il était formé de fines chainettes d'argent et d'une petite étoile argentée où était placée une pierre de turquoise, taillée en forme de larme. Ses parents l'avaient acheté quand ils avaient su pour la grossesse et il ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis. Le fait que même en dormant elle le tenait si fermement prouvait combien cela lui coûtait de la suivre et une lame acide de culpabilité ravagea son cœur, déjà bien malmené par une douleur sourde. Qu'allait ressentir son jumeau quand il découvrirait son mensonge ?

Des larmes emplirent ses yeux mais elle ne les laissa pas couler, ce n'était pas à elle de pleurer, elle n'en avait pas le droit, c'était son choix, peu importe les conséquences. Elle se devait d'être forte, pour son jumeau, pour sa famille, pour elle mais encore plus pour Victoire et ses parents ! C'est empli d'une volonté nouvelle qu'elle éteignit son téléphone et ferma les yeux, son esprit acceptant enfin de lui accorder un peu de repos.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, c'est Victoire qui s'éveilla, s'étirant tel un chat. Elle se tourna vers son amie, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Celle-ci dormait tranquillement, malgré ses traits toujours fermés et tirés. Elle appela une des hôtesses, lui demandant une canette de soda avant de se reconcentrer sur son amie. Aelys allait avoir du mal à s'y faire mais tout se passera bien, elle le sentait. Son soda lui fût ramené et elle sortit son roman du moment.

Les deux heures suivantes, elle essaya de se concentrer sur son livre, tout en veillant sur le sommeil devenu agité de son amie. Elle se doutait fortement que les premiers temps seraient dur, elle n'avait jamais été si loin de son jumeau après tout. Mais elles étaient ensemble maintenant et elles surmonteraient tous les obstacles à deux.

C'est la voix de l'hôtesse qui réveilla Aelys quelques heures plus tard, les prévenant que l'avion arriverait bientôt à l'aéroport. Elle se tourna vers Victoire qui lisait sur le côté. Cette dernière ne parvenait plus à se concentrer totalement sur son bouquin, perdu dans de sombres pensées. Elle se rendait finalement compte qu'elle aussi était loin des siens. Le manque était encore faible mais elle savait que bientôt il serait invivable. Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'elle était fixée par son amie, la regarda en retour et lui rendit son sourire, s'arrachant de sa mélancolie.

L'avion se posa tranquillement dans l'aéroport. Elles en sortirent, allant chercher leurs bagages. Elles se retrouvèrent, enfin, dans le hall d'accueil. Seules dans la salle, avec des milliers de personnes autour d'elle malgré l'heure bien trop matinale, elles se rendirent enfin compte de la gravité de leur situation. Victoire prit la main de Lys dans la sienne, la conduisant vers la sortie.

-Alors enfin arrivée, hein ? Dis-la plus jeune.

-Et ouais, c'est vraiment bizarre d'être là, au beau milieu de tous ces gens qui parlent américain et de se dire que c'est notre nouvelle maison...

-Bah y'a pire comme situation, non ?

-Grave, sourie Aelys tout en rentrant dans le taxi qu'avait arrêté Victoire. Alors où allons-nous, Vii ? Directement à l'appartement ou tu veux qu'on se balade un peu ?

-Non directement à l'appart', qu'on se repose et qu'on s'installe un peu, soupira Victoire de fatigue.

-Okay, _Bonjour Monsieur,_ commença Aelys dans un anglais un peu près stable _, nous aimerions allées au 159 Madison Avenue._

 _-Bien Mademoiselle,_ sourit-il d'un air joyeux.

Victoire regarda leur chauffeur par le rétroviseur. C'était un beau jeune homme, brun aux grands yeux bleus rieurs. Il sifflotait un air sûrement entendu à la radio et échangeait quelques paroles avec Aelys. Il remarqua rapidement le manège de Victoire et lui sourit d'un air charmeur durant tout le reste du voyage. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant leur immeuble, le chauffeur les déposa et une fois payé et les bagages sortis, il reparti en lançant un dernier sourire à Victoire.

Aelys regarda Victoire du coin de l'œil, un sourire désabusé prenant place sur ses lèvres.

-Alors...

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2030 OoO**_

* * *

 _ **-Alors !?**_ _ **Répéta Cléaly, ses grands yeux attentifs fixé sur Victoire.**_

 _ **Aelys, elle, regardait plutôt Steph, dont les yeux c'était voilé, ainsi que son visage, fermé. Oui, cet homme allait vraiment tout chambouler. Victoire prit la main de son mari avant de l'embrasser chastement. Elle murmura combien elle l'aimait contre ses lèvres avant de poursuivre.**_

 _ **-Alors ? Alors Lys m'a bassinée avec lui pendant deux ans ! Je n'en pouvais plus...**_ _ **Soupira-t-elle.**_

 _ **Tony qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire salace, mais Aelys en voyant les yeux brillant de celui-ci et devinant sans peine qu'il allait encore dire une bêtise plus grosse que lui, lui mit une main sur la bouche avant d'embrassée sa joue, lui intimant de se taire d'un regard. Il prit un air boudeur, bien vite perdu quand Neil lui tendis les bras, réclamant un câlin.**_

 _ **-Enfin un qui veut de moi, ici,**_ _ **ronchonna-t-il sous le regard blasé de sa femme et de Stephen, ainsi que le regard amusé de Victoire.**_

 _ **-Puis-je continuer mon histoire, s'il vous plait ?**_ _ **Demanda-t-elle faussement à celui-ci.**_

 _ **-Faites, chère amie, faites...**_

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2012 OoO**_

* * *

-... Ça commence bien pour toi, les États-Unis, rie Aelys avant de se prendre une pichenette derrière le crâne.

-Avance, imbécile !

Les deux amies entrèrent enfin dans l'immeuble, le hall était spacieux, bien que défraîchit. Une rangée de boîte aux lettres tenait sur le mur de droite, tandis que le mur de gauche était entièrement recouvert d'un miroir. Face à elles se tenait l'unique ascenseur, ainsi qu'une porte, certainement la cage d'escalier, se dit Victoire.

-On est au cinquième étage, ma puce, dit Aelys tout en traînant Victoire et leurs bagages dans l'ascenseur. L'ancienne locataire est malheureusement décédée, elle avait 88 ans je crois. Et ces petits enfants ont décidés de laisser ses meubles dans l'appartement, c'était trop dur pour eux de les récupérer.

-Okay. Dit, pourquoi c'est les petits enfants et pas les enfants qui ont pris la décision.

-Oh, d'après le proprio de l'immeuble, elle avait un enfant unique mais il est décédé à 34 ans avec sa femme. Accident de voiture. C'est la grand-mère qui a élevé les deux petits de 8 et 5 ans à l'époque. Nous voilà arrivées !

Elles débouchèrent dans un long couloir à la moquette grise et aux murs beiges. Il y avait trois portes de chaque côté et une septième se trouvait au bout de celui-ci. C'est vers celle-ci que se dirigea 'Lys, tout en fouillant son sac à main, à la recherche de ses clés.

* * *

 _ **OoO ... OoO**_

 _ **-Cet appart' était vraiment délabrés ! Heureusement que je vous aie sorti de là-bas !**_

 _ **-Tait-toi, Tony, et laisse parler Vii !**_

 _ **OoO ... OoO**_

* * *

-Ah ! Trouvées ! Dit-elle en sortant un trousseau où pendait trois petites clés et au moins une demi-douzaine de breloques en tout genre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, se retrouvant pour lancer un tonitruant "Tadam !" à une Victoire ébahie.

-Bon il est vrai que les meubles sont vieux et la déco est vieillotte mais avec un peu de couleur par-ci, par-là, ça sera parfais, non !? Déblatéra-t-elle en tournant dans tous les sens avant de se planter devant son amie. Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vii, ça ne te plait pas ? C'est ça, hein !? Tu le trouve tout moche et pourri en fait !? Ah ! ! Je le savais que cela ne te plairait pas, se mie-elle à paniqué avant que Victoire ne lui prenne les mains pour l'attirer dans un câlin.

-Je l'adore, 'Lys, il est parfait, murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

 _C'était leur chez elles, leur nouvelle maison._

Il était constitué d'une grande pièce à vivre avec une cuisine ouverte dessus. Un couloir partait sur leur droite, desservant les deux chambres, la salle de bain et les toilettes. Sur leur gauche, une porte vitrée menait à une petite terrasse cachée de la population par une haie et quelques arbres en pots. Oui, il était parfait. Elles s'installèrent rapidement, se répartissant les chambres. Victoire prit la plus grande, peinte dans les tons rouges et violet. Le grand lit à baldaquin présent était fait de bois blanc, tout comme la grande armoire qu'elle remplit rapidement de ses affaires. Sur le mur, face à la porte, sous la seule et grande fenêtre, se tenait une commode où trônait un cadeau. Victoire s'en approcha enfin et l'ouvrit. Il venait de son amie et contenait les clés de l'appartement, ses nouveaux papiers et son dossier de transfert de faculté. Elle avait pensée à tout !

Elle sortit dans le couloir pour se diriger vers la seconde chambre, face à la sienne. Celle-ci, dans les tons bleus et vert, était agencée comme la première avec un mobilier en bois noir veiné de fins filaments argentés. Aelys était en train de ranger ces derniers vêtements dans son armoire, sifflotant un air qui lui était familier. Elle se tourna vers elle en lui souriant à son entré.

-Hey, tu as fini de t'installer ?

-Ouais et j'ai ouverts ton cadeau, merci pour tout !

-Bah, c'est naturel, rougit-elle. C'est par ma faute si tu es ici alors autant que je t'aide un peu !

-T'inquiète ma puce, tout est parfait pour le moment... Du coup, ça ira pour toi cette semaine ? Ça me gêne de te laisser seule si tôt..., soupira Victoire

En effet, elle partait le lendemain pour aller à la fac et étant pensionnaire, elle dormirait là-bas jusqu'au vendredi suivant. Suite à cela, Aelys rassura son amie en lui rappelant que des deux, elle était la plus vieille puis entraîna son amie au travers de leur appartement, faisant l'inventaire de ce qu'elles devraient racheter, vendre ou se procurer dans les semaines à venir. Elles partirent ensuite faire quelques courses pour remplir leur frigo et Aelys en profita pour racheter deux nouveaux téléphones avec de nouvelles cartes sims, les anciens ayant été jeté à l'aéroport à leur arrivée, du moins c'est ce qu'Aelys pensait.

Elles rentrèrent enfin, rangeant rapidement leurs courses avant de se laisser tomber sur le vieux canapé, harassées de leur longue journée.

-Voilà ! Le frigo est plein, nos achats vont rester dans le coin du salon et pour le reste on verra au fur et à mesure, non ?

-Ouais, on y va tranquille pour le moment... Lui répondit Victoire en fermant les yeux, reprenant ensuite à voix basse : L'est quelle heure ?

\- 20 heures 47, pourquoi ?

Aelys regarda son amie ouvrir un œil paresseux, avant de la forcer à se lever pour diner un peu. Elles mangèrent un plat acheté quelques heures auparavant, avant que la plus vieille pousse son amie vers sa chambre.

-Vas te coucher, Vii, tu te lèves tôt demain. Moi j'en profiterai pour chercher du boulot. Notre prof d'anglais arrivera après demain, alors je lui expliquerai que, si possible, nous voudrions nos cours le week-end. Bonne nuit ma belle.

-Bonne nuit, lui souhaita à son tour Victoire en lui souriant, rentrant ensuite dans sa chambre pour se reposer avant cette dure semaine qui l'attendais.

Aelys, elle, retourna dans le salon et se coucha sur le canapé. Elle regarda le plafond un long moment, évaluant ce qui allait réellement changer dans leur quotidien. Elle fut trop plongée dans ses pensées pour se rendre véritablement compte qu'elle s'endormit sur le canapé, se blottissant contre le dossier, semblant rechercher chaleur et réconfort.

OoO ... OoO

Victoire se leva, le lendemain, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, sa nouvelle vie prenait forme. Aujourd'hui, elle visiterait sa fac, rencontrerait ses nouveaux collègues, ses nouveaux professeurs, son nouveau monde. Elle eut une petite pensée pour Aelys, qu'elle allait laisser seule pendant toute une semaine, avant de l'occulter de son esprit, commençant à se préparer. Elle prit un rapide déjeuné dans un silence relatif, ne voulant pas réveiller son amie, qu'elle embrassa doucement avant de partir se préparer. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en queue de cheval, se maquilla légèrement avant de prendre son sac et sa valise et de courir à la station de métro.

Durant son court trajet, d'une dizaine de minute seulement, jusqu'à la faculté de médecine, elle repensa au jeune conducteur de taxi de la veille. Aelys avait raison, son départ en Amérique commençait plutôt bien. Une fois devant la NYU, elle s'arrêta et regarda de tous les côtés pour trouver le docteur qui devait s'occuper de son entré ici, Dr Anderson.

Elle repéra rapidement un homme qui faisait de grand signe au loin. Il était plutôt petit, un peu rondouillet, et portait des lunettes rondes, en partis cacher par un nez proéminant. Il lui sourit de ses dents quelques peu jaunit, certainement par la cigarette et avança le plus rapidement possible vers elle. À cause de sa petite taille, il devait se faufiler entre les passants, ces derniers ne faisant pas attention à lui.

 _-Bonjour Mademoiselle,_ lui dit-il une fois à ses côtés, d'une voix enrouée. _Je suis le Dr Jonathan Anderson, vous êtes bien Mlle Borbon ?_

 _-Oui, c'est bien moi mais..._

 _-Bien, le Dr Hiveré m'avait envoyé une photo de vous mais vous avez changé de coiffure, non ? Celle-là vous va très bien je dois dire. Bon et si nous allions vous faire visiter notre institue, vous allez voir, elle est très bien équipée et plutôt bien agencée,_ débita-t-il à grande vitesse, devant une Victoire dépasser.

 _-Bien, je vous suis,_ lui répondit-elle, un peu perdu par la vitesse à laquelle il lui parlait.

 _-Super, venez, nous allons commencer par la faculté, puis nous visiterons tous les locaux secondaires avant de finir par le campus, où je vous montrerais votre chambre et vous rencontrerez peut-être votre voisine de chambre._ Reprit-il à toute vitesse sans prendre garde à l'air relativement perdu de Victoire.

 _-Euh... Excusez-moi, Dr Anderson... Mais pouvez-vous aller plus doucement, s'il vous plait, je n'arrive pas à vous suivre..._ Exposa timidement la brunette tout en suivant le docteur dans les locaux.

Victoire s'émerveilla devant la grandeur de la NYU, ainsi que la facilité avec laquelle Anderson pouvait changer de sujet et se perdre dans les méandres de son cerveau, avant de reprendre leur visite normalement, comme-ci il n'avait jamais dévié de sujet. Une fois arrivé au campus, Victoire ressentit un léger pincement au cœur à la pensée qu'à partir de maintenant, elle ne verrait plus Aelys tous les jours. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle redoutait quelques peu de la laisser seule si longtemps alors qu'elles venaient tout juste d'arriver. Les premiers temps seront un peu compliqués mais une voix, dans sa tête, lui soufflait que tout allait finir par s'arranger.

 _-Nous voilà, maintenant, arrivé devant votre chambre, votre nouvelle colocataire doit être déjà arrivée. Je vous laisse faire plus ample connaissance avec elle se midi, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent. Si vous avez des questions, voici mon numéro professionnel,_ lui dit-il en lui tendant sa carte avant de la pousser dans la chambre et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle se retrouva ainsi, au beau milieu d'une vaste chambre contenant deux bureaux, deux lits et deux armoires, le tout placé en parfaite symétrie. Sur la gauche, se tenait une porte entrouverte sur ce qui semblait être une petite cuisine et sur la droite, se tenait une seconde porte venant de s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, en train de chanter une chanson lui semblant drôlement familière...

 _-_ Et mais, c'est Skyfall, se souvint brusquement la jeune française en se rappelant que c'est la chanson favorite de son amie.

 _-Euh... Ouais mais qui es-tu ?_ Lui rétorqua l'autre jeune femme, en la regardant avec méfiance.

 _-Oh, oui... Oui... Bien-sûr, je suis Victoire Borbon, ta nouvelle voisine de chambre._ S'empressa de lui répondre la brune avec un sourire timide.

 _-Ah... Tu es l'étrangère... Euh, je veux dire la française..._

 _-Ouais, c'est ça._

 _-..._

 _-..._

 _-Écoute... Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, mais c'est juste que tout le monde parle de toi, du coup... Euh... Bah en fait, beaucoup de personnes t'on surnommés comme cela, alors c'est sortie tout seul..._ Essaya de se dédouaner la jeune américaine devant le visage devenus neutre de son homologue.

 _-Laisse,_ souffla Victoire, _et toi qui es-tu ?_ Lui retourna-t-elle.

 _-Axelle Zattoc, je serais ton aide et ta traductrice pour les cours mais aussi pour le reste, si tu veux._

 _-D'accord, alors tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider à remplir tous ces papiers, qu'on m'a refilé pour mon entré ici... Mais attend, tu parles français ou pas ?_

-Oui, oui, ma mère vivait en France avant de venir ici, du coup je suis bilingue, lui dit-elle, avec une petite moue, avant de l'entraîner dans la petite cuisine.

En face de la porte se tenait un maigre frigo, suivit par une petite gazinière et un plan de travail. Sur le mur d'en face, se trouvait un bar avec deux tabourets, ainsi qu'un ordinateur, ouvert sur une page Word, pût voir Victoire, avant qu'Axelle referme tout, rapidement. La brune sortie tous les papiers à remplir et après être allé chercher deux verres d'eau, sa nouvelle compagne la rejoignit et commença à les remplit avec elle.

* * *

OoO France - même jour - 18h03 OoO

* * *

-M'man ! P'pa ! Elle est rentrée, Lys ? Hurla, à s'en casser la voix, Aloïs en rentrant chez lui.

Il avait passé le week-end à se poser des questions et à s'inquiéter pour sa jumelle. Elle avait disparu à son réveil, samedi matin, et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis, elle ne répondait même pas à son téléphone. Il n'avait pu dormir, hier soir, qu'en se couchant dans le lit de sa moitié, une peur sourde lui broyant les tripes. L'attitude de ses parents lui faisait craindre le pire, ils n'arrêtaient pas d'éviter la discussion et ses questions.

Comme personne ne lui répondit, il monta dans sa chambre, poser ses affaires, mais un éclat argenté attira son attention sur son lit. À moitié caché par son oreiller, un bracelet reposait sur son drap... Le bracelet porte-bonheur de sa sœur. Une sueur froide glissa le long de sa nuque à sa vue. Jamais Aelys n'abandonnerait ce bracelet, pas pour tout l'or du monde, pas même pour leur miracle... Alors s'il le retrouvait ici...

Il courut rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain et ouvrit avec fracas la pharmacie... Vide... Elle était vide... Vide de tous les traitements d'Aelys... Vide de sa brosse à dent... Vide... Tout simplement vide. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba lourdement sur le carrelage blanc, ses genoux se fracassant au sol et ses yeux se remplissant petit à petit de larmes. Il ramena, devant lui, la main contenant le bracelet argenté agrémenté de petites pierres bleues. Il le sera fortement contre son cœur, un cri déchirant sa gorge, le cri d'un homme blessé à mort.

Une main se posa tendrement sur son épaule et il sentit des bras aimants entourer son cou, le forçant à poser sa tête dans le cou de la personne face à lui.

-Pourquoi... Comment... Je... Répétait-il inlassablement, sa voix enrouée et entrecoupée par ses sanglots.

Seul un mot résonnait dans son esprit, un seul nom : **Aelys.** Il se noyait dans son désespoir, une vague glaciale de ténèbres le priva de toute conscience et une lourde torpeur le prit. Il y succomba sans se battre, son être presque vide de désir. Le seul qui lui restait était qu'on lui rende sa sœur, juste une fois, juste un miracle, de quelques minutes, quelques secondes même... Juste le temps d'un _Adieu_.

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2030 OoO**_

* * *

 _ **Victoire s'arrête quelques instants en voyant les sanglots trop prononcés de la petite Cléaly. Elle voit Aelys donner Neil à Tony et s'avancer vers la petite pour la prendre dans ses bras.**_

 _ **-Aller Cléa, sèche tes larmes, petit ange, c'est finis va...**_ _ **Lui chuchote-t-elle en la berçant tendrement.**_

 _ **-M-mais... mais tonton Al', i-il...**_

 _ **-Je sais, je sais mais c'est finis maintenant mon cœur...**_

 _ **Elle retourne s'assoir aux côtés de son mari et incite la petite à se caler contre elle. Elle fait signe à Victoire qu'elle prend la suite. Elle continue alors leur histoire, caressant toujours les cheveux de l'enfant d'une main, l'autre étant accaparer par son mari. Cléaly bercer par la voix de sa deuxième mamy, se calmant petit à petit.**_

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2012 - même jour, 12h10 OoO**_

* * *

Aelys se réveilla, une douleur sourde présente dans tout son dos. Dormir sur ce canapé lui laissait de nombreuses courbatures. Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea, au radar jusqu'à la cuisine pour se préparer un thé. Pendant que ses mains s'affairaient à le lui préparer, son esprit s'éveilla lentement et prit conscience du silence qui l'entourait. Quand l'information arriva enfin à son cerveau, elle s'élança vers la chambre de Victoire et ouvrit la porte brusquement.

Le lit était fait, la chambre rangée et la valise n'était plus à sa place. Aelys referma rageusement la porte et repartit vers le salon se fustigeant de ne pas s'être réveiller avant. Elle aurait aimée voir Victoire avant que celle-ci ne parte toute une semaine, loin d'elle. Elle reprit sa tasse de thé et commença à la boire en regardant son téléphone pour voir si elle avait reçu un message durant la matinée.

* * *

 _Reçut le_ 07/10/12 _à_ 08h37

 _De :_ Victoire 3

 _À :_ Aelys

 _"Bonjour ma Belle, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ce matin, tu dormais si bien ^^. Appel moi ce soir, je te raconterais ma journée :-). Je t'adore ma puce et à vendredi soir :-*"_

 _Envoyé le_ 07/10/12 _à_ 12h18

 _De :_ Aelys

 _À :_ Victoire 3

 _"Salut mon Ange, tu aurais dû me réveiller, j'aurais aimé te dire au revoir mais bon... :-( Je t'appellerais vers 17h ça te vas ? ^^ Moi aussi je t'adore 3_

* * *

Elle déposa son téléphone sur le plan de travail puis mit sa tasse dans l'évier, la rinçant rapidement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une petite douche. L'eau chaude apaisa légèrement son dos et elle resta plus longtemps que prévue sous l'eau, se détendant lentement.

Elle finit par sortir et s'habilla banalement, n'ayant pas prévue de sortie dans la journée. C'est vêtu d'un jeans et d'un simple tee-shirt noir que la brune sortie de sa chambre avant de filer vers le salon. Une fois arrivée, elle commença à débarrasser le reste des courses de la veille, en tout et pour tout composé de quelques lampes et accessoires de salle de bain. Elle rangea prestement leurs achats avant d'entrée dans la chambre dans le but de prendre son ordinateur et de surfer sur internet avec. Mais elle se rendit très vite compte d'un oubli qu'elle avait eu. Son ordinateur n'avait aucune connexion Wi-Fi ici ! Aucun moyen de surfer sur le web dans ses conditions.

Ne pouvant chercher du travail grâce à internet, Aelys se décida à revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes et sortie de son appartement, quelques dollars en poche. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, une légère appréhension poignit en elle. C'était sa première sortie seule depuis son arrivée et elle redoutait le fait de devoir s'exprimer seule dans cette langue qu'elle maîtrisait si peu. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent la laissant passer et tomber nez à nez avec les propriétaires de leur appartement.

 _-Oh. Vous êtes là ! Justement nous espérions vous voir._ S'exclama le plus vieux, Brent.

 _-Mr et Mrs O'Connors._ S'étonna Aelys en se stoppant.

 _-Bonjour Miss Rozas, auriez-vous un peu de temps à nous accorder ? Nous voudrions voir avec vous quelques restrictions concernant l'appartement._

 _-Oh, euh... Oui, oui bien sûr ! Venez nous allons monter,_ s'empressa d'acquiescer la brunette en rappelant l'ascenseur.

Ils montèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur et passèrent l'ascension dans un silence pesant. Aelys détailla rapidement les deux personnes face à elle. Brent se tenait droit, ses bras croisés ouvrant légèrement sa veste en cuir, montrant ainsi un tee-shirt bleu marine dessous. Son visage aux traits forts restait neutre, pourtant, ses yeux verts, eux, pétillaient et ne cessaient de revenir sur sa jeune sœur. De temps en temps, une mèche châtain foncé tombait devant ses yeux et il la remettait à sa place d'un léger mouvement de tête.

La plus jeune, quant à elle, restait plus en retrait, les bras dans son dos et la tête basse. Ses yeux bleus la regardaient de temps à autres. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient jusqu'à ses hanches, semblant vouloir cacher sa frêle silhouette. Elle portait un long manteau blanc, cachant son corps jusqu'à ses genoux, lui donnant des airs d'éternel enfant.

La sonnerie les informant de leur arrivé au cinquième étage sortie Aelys de ses pensées et elle précéda le frère et la sœur jusqu'à l'appartement pour leur ouvrir la porte, les laissant s'installer sur le canapé après les avoir débarrassé de leur manteau. La jeune femme s'assit face à eux, sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce. Elle se releva prestement en demandant à ses invités surpris, s'ils voulaient boire quelque chose, mais retourna à sa place devant la réponse négative du châtain et de la blonde.

 _-Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _-Voilà, nous savons que cet appartement est vieillot et qu'il ne plaira certainement pas aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui, mais nous aimerions poser quelques réserves quant au réaménagement hypothétique des lieux..._ Commença Joyce, la jeune sœur.

 _-Je vous arrête de suite, nous avons l'intention de ne toucher à rien d'autre que la peinture et quelques meubles ou accessoires, c'est tout !_ S'empressa de les rassurer Aelys, devant leurs visages apeurés. _Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de souvenirs avec votre grand-mère, ici, et que vous ne voulez pas perdre ce qu'il vous reste d'elle. Je le comprends, alors ne vous inquiétez pas._

Joyce et Brent se regardèrent avant de jauger du regard la sincérité de la femme face à eux. Ce qu'ils virent sembla leur plaire puisqu'ils lui sourirent. La discussion dériva rapidement sur quelles couleurs de peintures étaient envisagées. Au bout d'une petite heure, alors qu'Aelys était en train de préparer du thé pour ses invités, Brent engagea une nouvelle discussion.

 _-D'ailleurs, j'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas. Il me semble qu'à notre arrivé, vous vous apprêtiez à sortir._

 _-Oh non, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je comptais juste acheter un journal pour regarder les petites annonces et essayer de trouver un travail._ Répondit Aelys en leur apportant les tasses sur la table bassa devant le canapé.

 _-Vous allez pouvoir tenir un travail avec vos difficultés en anglais,_ lui demanda timidement Joyce, de peur de vexer la jeune femme face à elle.

 _-Pas tout de suite, c'est sûr, mais je prends des cours pour m'améliorer alors je pense que j'y arriverais de mieux en mieux avec le temps._ Lui sourit la brune sans animosité et pas le moins du monde offensé. _Et puis, je ne compte pas travailler de suite, avant j'aimerais finir le réaménagement de l'appartement._

Les trois jeunes gens continuèrent de parler pendant quelques dizaines de minutes avant que Brent prenne soucis de l'heure et déclare qu'il était temps de partir. Aelys les accompagna jusqu'à la porte, soufflant une fois le frère et la sœur partis. Tenir la discussion seule face à des personnes ne parlant qu'anglais était réellement plus dur que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Elle repartie tranquillement vers le salon et commença à rangé les tasses dans l'évier quand son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha rapidement, la seule personne ayant son numéro étant Victoire.

-Allo, Aelys à l'appareil. Se présenta-t-elle en vue d'un hypothétique interlocuteur inconnu.

"Lys ? C'est Victoire. Comment vas-tu ma belle ?"

-Bien, bien et toi ? Et la fac, alors ? Comment est-elle ?

"Ça va bien. Oh bah tu sais, elle est comme celle que j'ai laissé en France : grande, belle et avec beaucoup trop d'étudiant. Sauf que dans celle-là il y a un plus !" Commenta avec ironie Victoire.

-Ah bon ? Lequel ?

"Tout le monde parle ANGLAIS ! Elle écouta le rire de son amie quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Je ne comprends pratiquement rien je te jure ! Bon à part ma coloc' qui est bilingue, même si elle est chelou. De plus le seul prof que j'ai rencontré avait l'air tout droit sorti d'un comics je ne te dis pas la tête qu'il avait le pauvre ! Et puis quand il me parlait il partait toujours dans deux cent mille directions différentes, je ne le suivais plus à la fin ! Sinon écoute tout ce passe bien ici et toi de ton côté ? Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?"

-Oh, moi tu sais, je n'ai rien fait de grandiose. J'ai rangée un peu l'appart', j'ai glandée, ... Oh oui, il y a les proprios qui sont passés au passage. Ils sont restés à la maison le temps de boire un thé et parler un peu, je m'en suis sortie moyen-moyen mais ça passait. Mais dit moi, comment ça ta coloc' est chelou ? S'inquiéta Aelys, souhaitant en apprendre le plus possible sur cette personne. Une fois les études de psychologie commencées, on obtient la fâcheuse manie de vouloir analyser tout le monde...

« Je ne sais pas trop... Elle a plutôt l'air d'un loup solitaire. Elle est très froide avec moi et tout à l'heure, quand elle s'est excusée auprès de moi, j'ai sentie qu'elle se forçait. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être la personne la plus aimante du monde quoi..."

-Je vois, ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie facile... Laisse-lui le temps de te montrer qui elle est réellement. Je suis sûr que bientôt, tu ne pourras plus te passer d'elle ! Rigola la brune sous les grognements de son amie.

"Mouais, en tout cas... Tu me manques, ma belle."

-Oh, toi aussi, cette semaine va être longue... J'étais trop déçut ce matin, quand j'ai vu que je ne m'étais pas levée à temps...

"Hey, ce n'est pas grave, le décalage horaire nous à tuer, c'est tout. Je dois te laisser, on se voit vendredi soir mon cœur."

-Okay, bye, eut juste le temps de dire Aelys avant que son amie ne raccroche brutalement.

Aelys resta un moment figé, le téléphone déversant un silence bien trop bruyant dans son oreille. Elle raccrocha et reposa le téléphone sur la table basse. Elle était interloquée par l'arrêt brusque de la communication. Son amie l'avait laissée perplexe, mais elle se reprit rapidement et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre sa guitare souhaitant occuper son esprit et ses mains.

* * *

OoO ... OoO

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa lentement pour Aelys. Ses journées se ressemblaient toutes et s'étiraient en longueur ; le lundi, elle avait accueilli leur professeur d'anglais, Miss Robinson, et avait prévue avec elle que leur prochain cours se déroulerait le samedi, pour permettre à Victoire de les suivre. Le mardi et le mercredi, elle traina dans l'appartement, écrivant de petites nouvelles ou jouant de la guitare. Seul son jeudi et son vendredi fût quelque peu différent, Aelys osant enfin sortir de chez elles pour aller se promener à Central Park.

Pour Victoire, la semaine passa, au contraire, à grande vitesse. Entre ses cours, son dossier qu'elle devait sans cesse remplir un peu plus et sa colocataire qui lui fournissait des cours de rattrapage presque tous les soirs, les cinq jours la séparant de son amie lui parurent autant épuisant qu'inexistant.

Axelle était, malgré tous, très peu présente le soir, ne restant qu'une heure ou deux pour lui venir en aide, disparaissant le plus vite possible et ne revenant que vers 4 ou 5 heures du matin. Le vendredi soir arrivant, Victoire fit sa valise et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la station de métro. Une fois dans le métro, assise et son casque sur les oreilles, elle permit enfin à son esprit de repenser à son amie.

Elle n'avait plus eu de réelles nouvelles depuis le lundi soir, Aelys se contentant de quelques messages le soir et ne répondant jamais aux appels. Victoire consultât, une fois de plus, son téléphone, espérant avoir un nouveau message et fut rassuré d'en avoir un.

* * *

 _Reçut le_ 12/10/12 _à_ 14h27

 _De :_ Lys 3

 _À :_ Victoire

 _"Salut ma Belle, je ne serais certainement pas à l'appart' quand tu rentreras, ne t'inquiète pas on se voit ce soir =-)"_

* * *

Elle ne répondit pas, surprise par l'apparente indifférence de son amie, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Enfin bon, elle aurait ses réponses dans quelques instants. Le trajet passa calmement, son casque lui crachant de l'AC/DC en boucle dans les oreilles. Aelys avait dû lui piquer son mp4 pour remplacer ses musiques avant leur départ. Elle adorait lui faire ça, s'amusant de la voir pester contre ces "chanteurs incapable d'arrêter de brailler comme un chat qu'on égorge plus de 5 secondes !".

Ces pensées la firent sourire. Elle aimait réellement voir son amie insouciante et heureuse. Elle, plus que quiconque, avait vu son enfance brisée par le malheur, alors pouvoir être témoin de chacun de ses sourires, de ses rires, l'aidait grandement à supporter les quelques bêtises qu'elle lui faisait subir au jour le jour. Et puis, il faut avouer qu'elle le lui rendait bien aussi. Elle s'était bien trouvées toutes les deux ! Aussi folle l'une que l'autre !

Soudain, le voyant, lui indiquant qu'elle arrivait à une autre station, s'alluma et le nom de son arrêt apparut. Elle se leva et prit ses affaires, s'apprêtant à sortir quand le métro subit un à-coup, la projetant sur un homme près de la porte.

-Oh pardon ! Euh... je veux dire, _pardon monsieur._

 _-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien,_ eu-t-il le temps de lui dire avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, la recrachant sur le quai, encore surprise de sa presque chute.

Elle lança un sourire incertain au jeune homme pendant que les portes se refermaient, le remerciant silencieusement de l'avoir aidé. Elle prit sa valise et son sac à main et entreprit de sortir de la station, pour rejoindre à pied l'appartement.

Il était semblable à un petit cocon, pour Aelys et elle. C'était leur petit nie, là où elles se retrouvaient entre elles et où la situation actuelle paraissait n'être qu'un rêve un peu trop réaliste. Une fois dans le hall de l'immeuble, elle prit le temps de s'arrêter faire la boite aux lettres, ne trouvant que quelques prospectus, avant de monter.

Victoire venait à peine de rentrer chez elles que déjà elle avait envie de fuir cette maison. Sans Aelys à ses côtés, l'appartement lui semblait presque hostile. Comment faisait son amie pour rester dans cet appartement vide et silencieux toute la semaine ?!

Elle alla directement dans sa chambre et entreprit de vider sa valise. Une fois cela fait, elle prit toutes ses affaires sales et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'intention de faire une lessive. Mais quand elle arriva dans celle-ci, la machine était déjà remplie de moitié et un post-it était posé dessus :

* * *

''Comme je me doute que tu dois

avoir du linge sale, j'ai déjà

programmée la machine et mit

le mien dedans, tu n'as plus qu'à la

remplir et à appuyer sur START''

* * *

Elle adorait quand Aelys prévoyait tout, comme présentement. De plus, cela montrait bien que, même si elle n'avait pu être là pour son retour, elle avait pensée à elle malgré tout.

Une fois la machine lancée, Victoire retourna au salon, décidée à se faire un thé, espérant que cela apaiserait les raideurs qu'elle avait dans le dos suite à sa semaine mouvementée. C'était à peine si elle avait pu prendre des nouvelles de son amie, se permettant seulement quelques messages volés dans la journée et le soir avant de s'effondrer dans son lit.

Elle regardait les volutes de thé se mélanger à l'eau quand la porte d'entrée grinça doucement. Un sourire gagna ses lèvres quand elle entendit les pas feutrés de son amie, cette dernière essayant surement de la surprendre. Un éclat de rire sortie de sa gorge quand 'Lys lui sauta dessus en la chatouillant, mêlant son rire au sien, apaisant radicalement ses sentiments et lui apportant enfin la sensation d'être rentrée à la maison.

Sa présence et son rire lui redonnant bien plus de calme et de douceur que tous les thés du monde. Elle revint au moment présent quand Aelys quitta ses bras, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey, alors ma belle, ça fait un moment, hein !? La taquina-t-elle doucement en lui envoyant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'entrée

Victoire la suivit, encre mal-à-l'aise de la perdre de vue après une si longue séparation. De mémoire, elles n'avaient jamais été séparées plus de deux jours l'une de l'autre, depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, alors six jours, c'était une véritable torture pour elle.

-Désolé de ne pas être rentrée plus tôt mais j'étais en plein exploration de Centrale Park et je ne vois jamais le temps passer là-bas, soupira-t-elle en prenant sa guitare, abandonnée dans l'entrée, pour aller la ranger dans le salon. Alors, tu as pu défaire tes bagages.

-Ouais, j'ai fait tourner la machine aussi mais assez parlé de moi, dit-moi comment s'est passé ta semaine ? J'ai à peine pu t'avoir ces derniers jours, pour te le demander.

-Oh bah tu sais, j'ai zonée un peu à l'appart' puis j'ai zonée à Central Park mais et toi alors, pourquoi tu as presque disparu de la circulation ces derniers jours ?

Durant leur conversation, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient naturellement dirigées vers le canapé, avant de s'avachir dessus, les jambes d'Aelys reposant sur cette de Victoire, cette dernière essayant de boire son thé sans en renverser, bien que sa tasse passât souvent dans les mains de son amie qui lui piquait une gorgée avant de lui tirer la langue.

La plus jeune raconta à la brune ses déboires de la faculté, pestant contre ses américains à l'accent trop compliqué et aux cours aussi soporifique qu'en France. La soirée se déroula tranquillement, les filles finissant par se coucher ensemble dans le lit de Victoire pour parler encore et encore de ce nouveau pays d'adoption.

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2030 OoO**_

* * *

 _ **-Ouf, j'ai eu peur !**_ _ **S'exclame la petite dans les bras d'Aelys.**_ _ **Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que mes deux mamys s'étaient disputées !**_

 _ **Elle s'échappe des bras de la brune pour courir dans ceux d'Arlina, s'asseyant dans le creux que forment ses jambes.**_

 _ **-Voyons Cléa, tu sais comme moi qu'elles sont pratiquement incapables de rester énervées l'une contre l'autre plus de quelques minutes,**_ _ **lui rétorque celle-ci en souriant aux deux femmes.**_

 _ **Victoire et Aelys le lui rendirent avant que la seconde se tourne vers la première :**_

 _ **-Et dire qu'en vrai, tu avais déjà eu un aperçu de ton futur coéquipier sans même le savoir,**_ _ **rit Aelys en caressant paresseusement son ventre.**_

 _ **Victoire la regarde tendrement, serrant la main de son mari inconsciemment. Elle se tourne finalement vers les enfants qui les regardent interagir avec fascination. Elle a toujours trouvé que ce regard n'était pas sain pour les petits mais 'Lys n'a de cesse de lui répéter que c'est normal, que ces enfants n'ayant pas de parents ou de familles ne peuvent qu'être fascinés par leurs liens. C'est pour cela qu'elle est contente d'être en charge de les élever et de leur donner se semblant de famille avec des liens les plus fort possible.**_

 _ **-Bien 'Lys, je te laisse continuer partie là de l'histoire, tu la raconte mieux que moi,**_ _ **sourit Victoire en regardant son amie entamer le récit en adoptant une pose mille fois trop exagérée, telle une conteuse des temps anciens.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas ma pipe sherlockienne mais on va faire comme-ci,**_ _ **s'exclame-t-elle théâtralement.**_ _ **Après cette première semaine, forte éprouvante, nous avons continuées notre petite routine, Vii passait sa semaine à la fac et moi je m'occupais comme je le pouvais à l'appartement.**_

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2012 OoO**_

* * *

 _Envoyé le_ 17/10/12 _à_ 21h14

 _De :_ Lys

 _À :_ Victoire 3

 _"Hey ma Belle, je viens de passer ma journée au Madison Square Park, c'est un petit parc super sympa sur la Madison Avenue, pas très loin de la maison :-)_

 _Je te le montrerai samedi, il possède même un petit coin tranquille où tu pourrais t'exercer à l'arc discrètement ;-) Et toi, ça se passe bien ce début de semaine ?"_

 _Reçut le_ 17/10/12 _à_ 21h16

 _De :_ Victoire 3

 _À :_ Aelys

 _"C'est trop cool, tu pourras reprendre tes bases toi aussi, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas touchée une lame que tu dois être rouillée non ;-)_

 _Mon début de semaine se passe bien, j'ai fait comme tu me l'as conseillée, Sherlock, j'ai vite fais regarder son ordi qui était allumé et ouvert sur son lit, tu avais raison, elle écrit comme toi des nouvelles, j'ai engagé une conversation dessus, en m'excusant de laisser tes nouvelles partout et on a pu parler un peu. Elle est sympa en fin de compte :-)"_

 _Envoyé le_ 17/10/12 _à_ 21h19

 _De :_ Lys

 _À :_ Victoire 3

 _"Alors là, je suis dans l'obligation d'objecter ! Mes bases sont très bien entretenues et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois plus m'entraîner que je ne pratique plus! :-P_

 _Ne t'en fais pas, si je suis Sherlock, tu es bien sûr Ma Watson ;-) J'en étais sûr, une nana qui écrit est forcément génial, n'est-il pas :-D"_

 _Reçut le_ 17/10/12 _à_ 21h21

 _De :_ Victoire 3

 _À :_ Aelys

 _"Que tu crois, tu rouille ma vieille :-P Il n'empêche qu'il m'arrive de te voir t'entrainer et plusieurs fois tu m'as fichu la frousse ! Fait gaffe, tu pourrais finir par te blesser ou te le planter dans la main :-/_

 _Cool, maintenant je suis la boniche ignare qui te suit partout comme un petit chien bien obéissant è.é_

 _Je ne sais pas, à par Axelle je n'ai pas beaucoup de référence ;-)"_

 _Envoyé le_ 17/10/12 _à_ 21h25

 _De :_ Lys

 _À :_ Victoire 3

 _"Ah ouais ?! Un petit tournois le week-end prochain, ça te dit ? Comme ça on verra qui est réellement rouillé ;-) Et je te ferrais remarquer que je ne me suis plus planter depuis au minimum 3 ans et encore c'était parce que mon cœur avais fait des siennes..._

 _Mais quelle vision as-tu de John Watson !? O.O Ce n'est pas une boniche, c'est quand même le meilleur ami, médecin militaire juste ça bitch, de Sherlock Holmes !_

 _Oh, ça c'est petit ma belle ! Très petit XD"_

 _Reçut le_ 17/10/12 _à_ 21h27

 _De :_ Victoire 3

 _À :_ Aelys

 _"Pari tenu, Je te mets KO quand tu le veux ma belle ;-) Crois moi, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier vu que j'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque quand je t'ai vue la main pleine de sang et aussi pâle que Blanche-Neige elle-même..._

 _Aaah toi et ton amour immodéré pour Johnny-Boy, tu sais que toute personne normale préfère Sherlock n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Mais tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ;-P"_

 _Envoyé le_ 17/10/12 _à_ 21h30

 _De :_ Lys

 _À :_ Victoire 3

 _"Parfait alors :-D Laisse l'autre pouf en dehors de tout ça, moi je ne suis fan que d'une seule Reine ;-)_

 _Ouais bah je m'en fou, John est juste mille fois mieux que Sherlock, Nah ! Et tant pis pour Ambre et son chat :-P_

 _Moi aussi je t'aime beauté, et vue que je pense fort à toi, je te dis bonne nuit on se reparlera demain, il faut que tu te reposes pour tes cours 3"_

 _Reçut le_ 19/10/12 _à_ 16h32

 _De :_ Victoire 3

 _À :_ Aelys

 _"Salut ma belle, je suis dans le métro, je suis à la maison dans un petit quart d'heure. J'ai trop hâte de te retrouver 'Lys..."_

* * *

Aelys sourit devant son téléphone, son amie lui avait aussi manquée. Différents pots de peintures de différentes couleurs jonchaient le sol du petit salon, s'étalant devant ses pieds, comme une mer arc-en-ciel, et ne s'arrêtant que devant les deux autres paires de pieds appartenant aux propriétaires de l'appartement.

 _-Alors..._ Aelys se racla la gorge avant de reprendre : _Voici les différentes couleurs que l'on a choisi avec mon amie. Ainsi nous aimerions repeindre la cuisine en blanc cassé, avec un mur bleu comme ça,_ dit-elle en pointant un pot bleu canard, incapable de prononcé son nom. _Le salon aussi, entièrement blanc cassé. La salle de bain et le couloir sont top donc nous ne ferons rien mais pour les chambres nous aimerions les repeindre aussi... La plus grande en un violet clair comme ça et la deuxième en gris clair. Cela vous irait ? Ce n'est pas beaucoup de modification, non ?_

Brent et Joyce la regardait, tranquillement installés sur le canapé bordeaux. Le jeune homme fixait sa jeune sœur, attendant son ressenti avant de se prononcer vis à vis d'Aelys. Joyce, quant à elle, regardait avec effarement les nombreux pots de peintures sur le sol, se demandant encore comment la jeune femme pourrait faire tout ça toute seule.

 _-Je pense pouvoir accepter en notre nom pour ces petits changements,_ lui dit-elle en cherchant l'approbation dans le regard de son frère avant de se retourner vers son homonyme féminin. _De plus, si cela vous arrange, je peux venir vous aider de temps en temps pour la peinture... Enfin, je ne veux pas m'imposer, c'est juste une proposition,_ précisa-t-elle en voyant le regard perdu de la française et celui surpris et inquiet de son ainé.

 _-Ce serait avec plaisir, Joyce,_ lui répondit-elle finalement avec un sourire timide.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain, interrompant leur discussion, avant que Victoire ne débarque brutalement dans le salon, la tête plongé dans son sac, vociférant à voix basse.

-Putain Lys, j'en peux plus, c'est la dernière fois que je prends ce putain de métro pour rentrer, s'énerva Victoire, son portefeuille à la main, en relevant la tête et se figeant devant les propriétaires. _Oh, euh... Bonjour ?_

 _-Bonjour,_ Répondirent-ils en lui offrant un sourire gêné.

-Vii ! S'exclama son amie en lui sautant dessus. Tu m'as trop manqué cette semaine ! Aller, viens, je vais te présenter aux proprios. _Voici Victoire, mon amie, Victoire voici Joyce et Brent O'Connors, les propriétaires de l'appartement. Tu vas voir, ils sont super. Je leur ai parler de notre projet pour la peinture et ils ont acceptés. D'ailleurs Joyce va peut-être venir m'aider à tout refaire,_ sourit la jeune femme devant l'air perplexe de Victoire, amusé de Joyce et inquiet de Brent.

Laisser sa petite sœur, seule avec cette jeune française ne le rassurait pas. Pas qu'il pensait que cette femme soit méchante ou mauvaise, mais il sentait que sa sœur s'attachait doucement à la personnalité exubérante de la française et il ne voulait pas que sa sœur soit encore déçu quand les deux brunes partiraient d'ici.

Pour lui, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elles allaient forcément partir dans quelques mois, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, et sa sœur perdrait encore une fois une personne lui étant chère. Il avait toujours été démunis face à la tristesse de sa jeune sœur et refusait de la voir encore une fois malheureuse à cause d'une jeune femme qui retournerait sa vie.

Malgré lui, il ne pouvait intervenir. Il sentait que la jeune brune avait aussi beaucoup à apporter à sa sœur. Alors, il se détendit doucement avant de sourire à la colocataire d'Aelys, avant de déclarer :

 _-Enchanté Mademoiselle. Nous allons vous laisser finir votre journée tranquillement et nous nous reverrons dimanche pour voir si on valide ces couleurs._

Brent se leva, suivit rapidement de la blonde, avant de saluer les deux françaises et de quitter l'appartement, laissant les deux amies se retrouver après cette longue semaine loin l'une de l'autre. Aelys fit s'assoir Victoire, allant lui préparer rapidement son thé, et s'installa à ses côtés, devant lui parler d'un sujet plutôt sérieux et tabou entre elles.

-Vii, faut qu'on parle ma belle… Il va falloir que tu retrouves un médecin de confiance pour moi, je n'ai bientôt plus de traitement et je ne sais absolument pas s'il y a un équivalent en Amérique… Déclara doucement la plus vieille, de peur d'énerver son amie.

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique – 2030 OoO**_

* * *

 _ **-Comment ça, « énerver » mamy Vii !?**_ _ **S'exclament Aaron et Cléaly, en se laissant un regard noir avant de se retourner vers les deux femmes.**_

 _ **-À cette époque-là, je ne parvenais plus à accepter le fait que Lys était certainement condamnée à mourir. Alors, j'avais tendance à me buter quand on abordait ce sujet-là…**_ _ **dit, avec une certaine honte, Victoire aux enfants.**_

 _ **-Et je le comprenais totalement Vii,**_ _ **lui**_ _ **répond son amie en souriant**_ _ **. A ta place, je n'aurais jamais pu y faire face aussi bien. Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à nous pourrir notre week end avec ça, on y à passer notre samedi et notre dimanche matin avant de trouver un médecin correct. Je me souviendrais toujours de mon premier rendez-vous avec lui,**_ _ **grimace-t-elle.**_

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique –2012 OoO**_

* * *

Aelys marchait calmement dans la rue, son allure ralentissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait sa destination arriver. Aujourd'hui, elle avait rendez-vous avec le médecin, qu'elles avaient choisi avec Victoire, pour qu'il s'occupe de son cas et peut-être qu'il la sauve.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à avancer sereinement vers le cabinet, complètement figée par la peur de cet inconnu qui aurait un rôle beaucoup trop important à jouer dans son avenir. Quand elle fut arrivée devant son cabinet, elle prit une forte inspiration avant de rentrer avec détermination dans le petit hall qui faisait aussi secrétariat.

 _-Bonjour_ , interpela-t-elle la femme assise au bureau qui regardait son ordinateur avec lassitude. _J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Johnson au nom de Rozas._

Elle la regarda chercher lentement, sur le planning informatique, son nom et partie s'assoir quant elle le lui indiqua, envoyant un message au médecin pour le prévenir de son arrivé. En l'attendant, Aelys se mit à détailler son environnement. La pièce, bien que spacieuse et lumineuse grâce aux fenêtres derrière elle, faisait froid dans le dos dû à la couloir gris passé des murs. Face à elle et derrière le bureau de la secrétaire était afficher sur un écran la date du jour, ainsi que l'heure et le temps d'attente restant.

* * *

 _Envoyé le_ 25/10/12 _à_ 15h23

 _De :_ Aelys

 _À :_ Victoire 3

 _"Salut ma chérie, je suis dans la salle d'attente, mon RDV est à 15h30, donc je ne sais pas si je serais là quand tu rentreras, sinon attend moi devant notre café je te rejoindrais là-bas. Je t'embrasse à tout à l'heure tu me manques ma belle 3 ''_

* * *

 _-Ms Rozas, c'est à vous. Le Dr Johnson va arriver, veuillez l'attendre dans le deuxième bureau à droite, s'il vous plait._ Lui dit platement la secrétaire, en le regardant fixement.

Aelys mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre réellement ce que lui disait son interlocuteur et se diriger vers le bureau indiqué. Elle s'assit timidement sur une des chaises et commença à tordre ses doigts, stressant de plus en plus de devoir rencontrer ce médecin.

* * *

 _Reçut le_ 25/10/12 _à_ 15h31

 _De :_ Victoire 3

 _À :_ Aelys

 _"Hey beauté, pas de problème, je rentrerai mettre ma valise dans ma chambre et j'irai t'attendre au café, tu me raconteras comment cela s'est passé. Je t'aime fort chérie et je suis avec toi 3''_

* * *

- _Bonjour Ms, je suis le Dr Johnson._ Se présenta un homme d'une quarantaine d'année bien passé.

Aelys se leva pour lui serrer la main avant de se rassoir sous le regard professionnel du médecin.

- _Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, expliquer-moi._

- _Oui alors, euh… Je ne parle pas très bien anglais, excusez-moi. Je viens juste d'emménager ici… Heum, alors voilà, je suis malade, mon cœur est…_ Merde comment on dit malformé déjà ! S'exclama-t-elle, inquiète de dire une bêtise à son médecin et qu'il ne la renvoie chez elle, s'en rien de plus.

- _Oh, vous êtes française ?_ Bien je parle un peu français, donc expliquez en français si cela vous aide à vous détendre, lui sourit-il, cherchant à la mettre en confiance.

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique –2030 OoO**_

* * *

 _ **-Je ne vous explique même pas à quelle vitesse je me suis détendu après ça. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée de mal lui expliquer la situation en anglais, mais en français je savais faire,**_ _ **sourit Lys, en faisant un clin d'œil exagéré aux enfants, les faisant glousser doucement.**_

 _ **Elle se tourna vers Victoire et la regarda se débattre avec ses souvenirs et ses sentiments passé. Elle savait pertinemment que bien souvent Victoire était plus toucher par ses problèmes de santés qu'elle-même.**_

 _ **-Enfin, après avoir expliqué mon cas au docteur et lui avoir dit quels étaient les médicaments que je prenais, il a pu me faire une ordonnance pour un traitement similaire. Je suis donc aller rejoindre votre mamy-Vii, pour tout lui expliquer et la rassurer.**_

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique – 2012 OoO**_

* * *

Aelys se dépêcha donc de retrouver son amie à leur bar favori, le Gigi Café à l'angle de la 64ème et de la 34ème. L'ambiance intimiste et chaleureuse qui se dégageait de ses murs leur apportait bien souvent des souvenirs de leur pays d'origine, les rendant bien souvent nostalgique. Pourtant, elles revenaient sans cesse, comme mystérieusement attirées par les lieux, se faufilant toujours sur la même banquette, leur offrant une vue d'ensemble sur la salle et le bar.

Malgré cela, quand elles étaient arrivées aujourd'hui, leur place avait été prise par un groupe de personnes, bien trop bruyante pour les lieux. Victoire ne s'attarda pas dessus et partis trouver une autre place, trainant derrière son amie énerver par les derniers évènements.

-Non mais franchement, après la semaine de merde que j'ai passée, il faut qu'en plus une bande de plouc nous pique notre table, niquel non mais vraiment nickel Vii ! Ronchonna-t-elle doucement, quelque chose en elle lui disant que plus fort, les dits-ploucs entendraient et comprendraient tout.

-Calme-toi, ma belle, c'est rien, lui sourit Victoire, plus amusée qu'autre chose de l'humeur de la brune. Vas nous chercher à boire tu veux, le temps que je finisse d'envoyer ce mail à ma coloc'.

-Okay, okay...

Aelys se dirigea vers le bar, ne s'attardant pas sur le groupe. Elle se crispa quand elle vit qu'un de ces hommes était lui aussi au bar. Il faisait à peu près sa taille et ne devait avoir qu'une demi dizaine d'année de plus qu'elle. Il avait les cheveux bruns, presque noir, et des yeux noisette qui pétillaient de malice et d'intelligence. Il transpirait le male "alpha", le playboy tombeur de ses dames et une certaine suffisance se dégageait de lui.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle le vit s'approcher d'une plantureuse blonde, seule au bar et semblant dans ses pensées, ses yeux revenant sans cesse sur la porte. Cela la fit s'accouder, le plus loin possible d'eux, au bar, ne pouvant tout de même pas s'empêcher d'écouter.

 _-Salut ma belle,_ lui susurra-t-il avec un air de prédateur. _Que fait une aussi magnifique femme, seule dans un modeste café ?_ Poursuivit-il, pas découragé pour un sous de l'apparente indifférence de la blonde.

Il continua son petit manège pendant encore quelques minutes, forçant Aelys à prier tous les Dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que sa commande arrive au plus vite, sous les rires et remarques de la tablée plus loin. Soudain, la blonde reçut un message, le lu, avant de se lever et de lui lancer un regard condescendant.

 _-C'est à cause des mecs comme toi que j'ai virée ma cuti._ Lui rétorqua-t-elle avant de partir.

Le silence qui passa en maître fut vite coupé par le rire clair d'Aelys. La tête que fit le brun fut tellement drôle que le fou rire qui la prit, la plia en deux au-dessus du bar, reversant presque les deux chocolats chauds que posait le barman au même moment, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Il lui fallut quelques temps avant que les larmes cessent de couler de ses yeux et que les tremblements qui la parcourait se calment assez pour lui permettre de prendre les tasses et de retourner jusqu'à son amie qui la fixait, un sourire en coin.

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2030 OoO**_

* * *

 _ **Cléaly et les autres enfants ne cherchaient même pas à étouffer leur rire, accompagnés par tous les adultes présent, Tony le premier.**_

 _ **-Aaah... Je me souviendrais toujours de cette nana,**_ _ **souffla Stephen, un immense sourire mangeant son visage.**_

 _ **-Et moi donc,**_ _ **Continua Tony,**_ _ **ma première impression auprès d'Aelys fut vraiment exceptionnel grâce à elle,**_ _ **Rigola-t-il.**_

 _ **-Arrête tu ne m'avais même pas remarqué avant que je me foute de ton malheur,**_ _ **lui sourit sa femme en l'embrassant tendrement, souriant quand elle sentit Neil s'accrocher un peu plus à eux.**_

 _ **-Il n'empêche que tu nous prenais pour une bande de plouc au début,**_ _ **se vexa faussement le blond en imitant la meilleure des moues boudeuse de son meilleur ami.**_

 _ **-Oh mon pauvre petit chou,**_ _ **susurra-t-elle au blond en le regardant avec malice.**_ _ **Tu pourrais presque me faire pleurer... Bon ! Maintenant que cette scène mélodramatique est finie reprenons,**_ _ **Fini-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de se retourner vers les enfants.**_

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique - 2012 OoO**_

* * *

-Oh mon dieu Vii, ria la brune en s'installant à leur table et en donnant sa tasse à son amie. Je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie je crois !

Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration, encore haletante de son fou rire, sous le regard indulgent de son ami et intrigué d'un des membres du groupe derrière elle. Mais il se désintéressa rapidement d'elle, retournant à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec son amie. Victoire, le nez toujours dans son téléphone, surement toujours en train de parler avec sa colocataire dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer, laissa Aelys dans un silence seulement coupé par le bruit des verres et des conversations derrière elle.

 _-Mais puisque je te dis que pour moi, il n'y a pas mieux qu'une dague pour un vrai combat ! Réellement je ne comprends pas votre engouement pour les armes à feu ! Nous ne sommes pas des cowboys non plus,_ s'injuria un homme, faisant tourner légèrement la tête d'Aelys, interpeler par ses paroles.

Il était grand, au moins vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle, brun de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir et s'invectivait fasse à une magnifique femme rousse, qui faisait regretter à Aelys d'être sortie sans maquillage quand la femme fasse à elle était aussi magnifique au naturel.

-La vie est vraiment injuste parfois, marmonna-t-elle sous le regard perplexe de Victoire.

-Ça y est, alors… Tu as complètement craqué, l'interpela Victoire, pour la recentrer sur elles deux.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. Sinon avant de rentrer à la maison il faudra trouver une pharmacie pour me prendre mon nouveau traitement…

-Oh… Alors c'est bon, le Dr. Johnson est d'accord pour te suivre et à put te trouver un traitement adapté ?

-Oui, il était d'ailleurs plutôt intrigué par mon cas et m'a dit qu'il voulait me revoir rapidement. J'ai donc un nouveau rendez-vous dans deux semaines.

Victoire écoutait son amie babiller tranquillement sur sa semaine, l'esprit ailleurs. Sa colocataire et elle travaillaient ensemble en ce moment pour aider Aelys à se trouver un petit boulot. Elle savait à qu'elle point il était dur pour elle de se retrouver seule toutes les semaines. Soudain son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha rapidement, coupant d'ailleurs son amie en plein milieu de son discours.

 _-Oui, Axelle ? Du nouveau pour moi … D'accord … Et ce serait pour quand ? … Hum hum … Parfait et l'entretien préalable il serait quand … Je vois avec elle, attend …_ 'Lys, tu as quelque chose de prévu mardi matin prochain ?

-Non, Joyce ne vient que l'après-midi pourquoi ?

 _-Okay, c'est parfait Axelle. Tu peux lui dire que c'est okay … Juste tu peux me redonner l'adresse, s'il te plait ? …_ 'Lys, passe-moi de quoi écrire s'il te plait … _Vas-y, 476 … 5th Avenue, Okay merci Axelle, Bye._

-Tu m'explique maintenant.

-Ouais… En fait… Écoute, je sais que tu en a marre de rester seule à la maison alors j'ai vu avec Axelle pour savoir si elle pouvait nous aider dans ta recherche de boulot et il se trouve qu'une des amies de ses parents tient une bibliothèque et qu'elle aurait besoin d'une nouvelle employée. Bon ce n'est pas grand-chose, il faudrait juste que tu restes assise à un guichet pour enregistrer quel livre entre et sort mais bon…

-Attend, tu veux dire que tu as mis ta coloc' sur le coup pour me trouver un job, la coupa son amie. T'es la meilleure ma belle.

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique – 2030 OoO**_

* * *

 _ **-Donc en fait mamy-Vii t'as trouvée un boulot parce que tu étais incapable de le faire seule,**_ _ **ricane Aaron, dans le seul but de faire enrager son autre mamy.**_

 _ **Pourtant cette dernière préfère seulement lui tirer la langue en souriant, faisant glousser le jeune garçon. Elle leur raconte ensuite comment c'est passé son entretien, le premier en anglais et donc toutes les gaffes qu'elle avait commises, faisant ainsi rire les enfants.**_

 _ **-Malgré ça, Ms Fiech, la directrice ma quand même donner ma chance et ma permit de travailler pour elle. Mais bon je ne devais commencer le travail que deux semaines plus tard… Pendant ces deux semaines, j'en ai profité pour refaire la peinture de l'appartement avec Joyce,**_ _ **sourit Lys, les yeux dans le vague.**_

 _ **Tony sait l'attachement qu'Aelys avait développée pour cette jeune femme. Sa timidité comme sa naïveté ou sa candeur avait déclenché quelque chose dans le cœur de sa femme. Et même si elle n'en parle jamais aux enfants, lui il a eu le droit à la version presque complète de l'histoire et il sait que ces journées passées ensemble avaient rapproché les deux femmes au point qu'elles étaient devenues amantes durant quelque temps. Pourtant il n'a jamais été jaloux de cette femme, il sait très bien qu'elle n'a jamais eu plus que le corps de sa femme, et non pas son cœur.**_

 _ **-Enfin, quand j'ai commencé à travailler, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre les clients et à ne parler qu'anglais, mais bon, la plupart des personnes étaient gentilles avec moi et parlaient doucement afin que je comprenne ce qu'elles me racontaient. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontrée Perrine. C'était une cliente fidèle et elle est même devenu une amie.**_

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique – 2012 OoO**_

* * *

Aelys étais tranquillement installée derrière le bureau de la bibliothèque, lisant un livre que lui avait conseillé sa supérieure pour améliorer son anglais. Elle s'arrêta quelques instant pour s'occuper d'une de ces clientes régulières et amie.

Elle s'appelait Perrine et prenais toujours trois ou quatre livres avant de revenir deux jours plus tard pour les changer. Elle était très gentille avec elle, parlant toujours lentement pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle disait.

Une fois sa cliente partie, Aelys jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans l'immense pièce, son regard passant sur un homme assit seul à une table depuis quelques heures maintenant. Il lui semblait familier, mais elle ne savait pas où elle aurait pu le rencontrer.

Il était grand, plus grand qu'elle, et très fin. De là où elle était, elle ne le voyait que de profil, son visage caché en parti par ces cheveux, et ses longues mains fines, des mains de pianistes... Ou de lanceur de dague... Avoir de grandes mains aidaient pour lancer des dagues selon elle...

Aelys resta perdu dans ses pensées un léger moment, se remémorant ses anciennes compétitions avec Victoire, pour savoir laquelle d'elles deux était la plus forte, ou encore celles qu'elle avait fait dans son club en France. Soudain, une conversation lui revint à l'esprit, entre un beau jeune homme et une magnifique femme, dans son café préféré. Ils avaient longuement parler de différentes armes et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter partiellement leur conversation, parlant en même temps avec Victoire.

D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que cet homme accompagnait celui qu'elle avait vu au bar, le playboy absolument sûr de lui et confiant en ses charmes qui avait pris le râteau du siècle d'après elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu en rire avec Victoire, contente que pour une fois, un beau gosse qui avait surement tout eut dans sa vie soit remis à sa place.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un client lui demandant pour la seconde fois de l'enregistrer, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire en s'excusant, jetant sans même s'en rendre compte, un œil au…

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique – 2030 OoO**_

* * *

 _ **-Beau jeune homme que voici,**_ _ **fini Aelys en souriant à Lucas qui rentre dans la bibliothèque.**_

 _ **De nombreux enfants se lèvent pour sur ruer sur lui, sous le regard tendre des cinq adultes déjà présent. Pourtant, alors que tous les enfants adorent Lucas, Neil, lui, se bouine encore plus fort contre Tony et Aelys, serrant de ses petites mains leurs deux corps contre lui. Il sent toujours une tension entre Tony et Lucas quant ils sont dans la même pièce que sa maman et il refuse de voir ses deux modèles se séparer à cause de cet homme.**_

 _ **-Neil ? Calme-toi chéri,**_ _ **lui susurre doucement Aelys en posant sa main dans les cheveux du bambin.**_

 _ **Neil se sent soulever et se retrouve à hauteur des yeux de Tony, ce dernier comprenant que le problème vient de lui.**_

 _ **-Hey, P'tit mec, calme-toi, okay,**_ _ **lui sourit-il.**_ _ **Aller, vient me faire un câlin.**_

 _ **Pendant qu'il serre le petit être dans ses bras, il lui chuchote doucement à l'oreille, pour n'être entendu que de lui.**_

 _ **-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Lucas, chéri, il ne détruira jamais notre famille d'accord ?! Aelys te l'as déjà dit, tu n'as plus à avoir peur mon cœur, on ne t'abandonnera jamais.**_ _ **Finit-il en l'enlaçant un peu plus fort et en embrassant son crâne.**_

 _ **Neil resserre ses petits bras autour du cou de son père adoptif, essayant de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur apeuré. Le bambin fini par s'éloigner, au bout de quelques minutes de Tony, sous le regard perplexe d'Aelys.**_

 _ **Il lui sourit joyeusement avant de retourner dans ses bras pour écouter la suite de l'histoire.**_

 _ **-Justement, tu tombes bien, on arrivait au moment de ton entrée dans ma vie. Tu veux raconter ?**_ _ **S'enquiert Aelys avant d'être coupé par une autre entrée fulgurante.**_

 _ **Effectivement, Clyde Barney, meilleur ami de Victoire, arrive en courant juste après Lucas. Il est assez grand avec son mètre soixante-dix-huit, châtain aux yeux bleus. Sa relation avec Victoire est plutôt fusionnelle et ce malgré la jalousie prononcée de la femme de Clyde.**_

 _ **-Calme, Clyde !**_ _ **S'exclame Victoire en souriant à son ami.**_ _ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **-Rien, rien… C'est juste qu'on se demandait où vous étiez et si vous aviez besoin d'aide,**_ _ **lui répond son ami en s'installant parmi les enfants, comprenant qu'ils sont tous prêts et qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire à part faire passer le temps.**_

 _ **Du coin de l'œil il voit Lucas s'assoir près de leur amie. Le petit Neil, lui, se fige quelques secondes avant de se serrer un peu plus contre Aelys et Tony, regardant d'un œil méfiant le grand brun à côté d'eux. Aelys et Victoire se mettent d'accord en un regard et la plus jeune reprend l'histoire, se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur elle.**_

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique – 2012 OoO**_

* * *

Mais quant elle releva la tête, son client mystère avait complètement disparus de sa table. Elle souffla, irrité de ne pas savoir qui il était mais retourna rapidement dans son livre.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de m'améliorer ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi nul pour parler la langue de son pays d'adoption ! S'énerva-t-elle dans sa barbe sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

De toute façon, elle l'avait appris à ses dépens, très peu de personnes en Amérique parlaient français. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix, si elle n'arrivait pas à parler anglais elle ne ferait pas long feu en Amérique sans Victoire. Alors qu'elle continuait à marmonner et à délirer sur ce qui lui arriverait si par malheur Victoire l'abandonnait – délire qui portait sur elle qui vivrait sous un pont, sans le sou et sans dents – un rire vint la couper.

Face à elle et appuyer sur le bureau se tenait l'inconnu du bar qui la regardait, patientant depuis quelques minutes apparemment.

-Bonjour, dit-il avec un léger accent ainsi qu'un air malicieux, je ne dérange pas j'espère ? Je voudrais juste emprunter ce livre.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, la laissant de marbre pendant qu'elle enregistrait l'emprunt.

-Vous avez un carte… Vous parlez français !? S'exclama-t-elle soudain, l'information arrivant enfin à être analysé par son cerveau.

-Et oui, rie-t-il face à sa tête éberluer et lui tendant sa carte d'abonnement. Dites-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'apercevoir une arme accrochée à votre ceinture. Vous aimez les armes à feu ou c'est seulement pour votre protection.

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre, je n'ai pas d'arme à feu, seulement une dague que m'a offert mon frère quand j'étais plus jeune. Disons que dans la rue elle est plus décoratives et dissuasives qu'autre chose. Je préfère m'entrainer sur des cibles plutôt que sur des humains, lui sourit-elle en lui rendant son livre se préparant déjà à lui poser des milliers de question. Sinon…

Comble de malchance, le téléphone du brun, Lucas avait-elle lu sur sa carte, sonna et celui décrocha en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse et en la saluant de la main. Il partit si vite qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de refermer la bouche, restant figer devant son bureau.

-Rozas, c'est l'heure. Tu as fini le boulot pour aujourd'hui, lui dit un jeune homme en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Ok John, merci.

Aelys inclina la tête en arrière pour le regarder et lui sourire. John était le premier collègue qu'elle avait rencontré et il était aussi devenu un ami pour elle. Il était gentil, serviable et très gentleman. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient toujours de bonne humeur et ses cheveux blonds en désordre sur sa tête lui donnait un air endormi très mignon.

Elle se leva donc, saluant son ami avant d'aller chercher son sac au vestiaire. Aujourd'hui elle finissait sa journée tôt et n'ayant pas envie de rentrer immédiatement à la maison, elle décida de se rendre au parc et d'y attendre Victoire.

* * *

 _Envoyé le_ 16/11/12 _à_ 15h44

 _De :_ Aelys

 _À :_ Victoire 3

 _"Hey ma Belle, je viens de finir ma journée, et je me suis dit : Tiens, est-ce qu'on ne se ferait pas un petit tournois toutes les deux ? Donc rendez-vous au Madison Square Park, je te laisse juste le temps de poser ta valise à la maison et après rejoins moi, que l'on voit qui de nous deux à le plus perdu depuis le dernier ;-)''_

* * *

Elle sortit donc des vestiaires, embrassa son ami et se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers le parc, un sourire aux lèvres et la main reposant sur sa dague. C'était son bien le plus précieux. Quant elle avait douze ans, elle était partie avec son frère visiter une foire et s'était arrêtée devant un stand sur les armes blanches. Son cœur avait loupé un battement à la vue de la dague finement ouvragé et elle avait commencé à parler avec le vendeur. Pourtant elle du vite faire taire son envie, l'arme étant largement trop chère pour ses maigres économies. Elle avait donc écourté sa discussion avec l'exposant pour courir après sa mère déjà cent mètre devant elle.

Pourtant pour son anniversaire, le mois suivant, il n'y avait qu'un seul cadeau sur la table à manger. Son jumeau avait convaincu leurs parents de lui acheter la dague, mais au vu du prix il avait dû faire une croix sur son propre cadeau. Aelys se souvenait parfaitement du regard que lui avait alors lancé son jumeau : « Écoute-moi bien 'Lys, si par malheur je te vois avec une seule goutte de sang à cause de ce couteau, je te tue et je le revends. On est d'accord ? » Un vrai fou furieux.

* * *

OoO … OoO

* * *

La dague fila vivement vers la cible, fendant le vent et se plantant au bord de son anneau central avec force. La plus vieille des deux femmes se retourna vers son amie, un immense sourire fière sur le visage.

-Alors... Tu maintiens toujours que je suis rouillée, ma belle, la taquina-t-elle.

-Comparée à moi, oui Honey, lui répondis la brune en bandant son arc et en envoyant sa flèche légèrement plus au centre que son amie. Allée, va. Je te laisse t'entraîner un peu pendant que je vais nous chercher de quoi nous réchauffer.

Aelys lui tira la langue dès que son amie eu le dos tourné, avant de la regarder partir en souriant, heureuse de pouvoir passer un moment pareil avec elle. Victoire, de son côté, se dirigea vers un vendeur de café qu'elle avait remarquée en arrivant au parc. Elle se mit dans la file et attendis patiemment son tour en regardant çà et là les enfants jouer à se courir après.

Une fois les boissons commandées et reçut, elle paya avant de se diriger vers leur petit coin tranquille. Mais au détour d'une allée, une personne lui rentra dedans, lui renversant son café dessus.

-Merde ! Ça brûle, hurla-t-elle, surprise, en regardant la tache brunâtre prendre de l'ampleur sur le top blanc qu'elle portait sous sa chemise.

 _-Oh non, excusez-moi ! Je suis navré je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! Laissez-moi vous aider !_ Clama l'homme qui l'avait bousculé en épongeant son tee-shirt avec une serviette qui était jusque-là accroché à sa ceinture.

Victoire releva la tête, n'ayant pas compris ne serait-ce que le tiers de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle ouvrit la tête pour le repousser sèchement quand elle reconnue l'homme qu'elle avait remarquée au café, il y a trois semaines auparavant.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave,_ dit-elle. _Ça arrive à tout le monde et en plus c'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais… Laissez vraiment…_

 _-Non, non, non pas question ! Et laissez-moi vous payez deux nouveaux cafés pour m'excuser…_

* * *

 _ **OoO Amérique – 2030 OoO**_

* * *

 _ **-Et donc, non content de retardé Victoire, notre ami Clyde, ici présent,**_ _ **coupe Aelys en pointant du doigt Clyde qui lui fait un clin d'œil**_ _ **, a décidé de la retenir plus d'une demie heure avant que je ne me ramène pour récupérer Victoire car il commençait à pleuvoir…**_

 _ **-J'aime quand tu me hais comme ça, Lys,**_ _ **lui sourit Clyde de toutes ses dents.**_

 _ **Cette dernière lui tire la langue puérilement, avant de se tourner vers Arlina et Zélonie. Les petits commençant à s'agiter, elle leur demande de descendre leur faire un biberon pendant que Clyde et Steve s'occupent d'eux, souriant malicieusement face à la tête apeurée de Clyde, qui n'a jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants. Dire qu'à cette époque-là, elles ne savaient pas encore dans quoi elles avaient mis les pieds. Les ennuis leurs étaient tombés dessus sans qu'elles n'aient rien vu venir.**_

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Désolé pour le temps que je mets entre deux chapitres mais avec mes études il est difficile pour moi de faire mieux.**

 **Bye-bye...**


End file.
